Dad, There's a Youkai Under My Bed
by Shikibu Murasaki
Summary: 850 years later, the Sanzo-ikkou are reincarnated and have families of their own (cept Goku who is still a kid and single) But someone wants to bring the old days back. So, it's time to drag the sanzo-ikkou and their families back to time. A lot of explai
1. The Genjo Household

Dad, there's a youkai under my bed.  
  
By: Murasaki_Honou  
  
Disclaimers: Gensoumaden Saiyuki is NOT mine! As we all know, it belongs to the brilliant mind of Kazuya Minekura. But these three other women are mine, however. Are they Mary Sue's? I don't know - I really hate writing in Mary Sue's but - I had to get this fic off my chest. Sorry for the incredible cheesiness.  
  
***  
  
It's been more that eight hundred fifty years since the ressurrection project of Gyumao in Tenjiku. Heaven had sent it's advisary, Genjo Sanzo and his companions Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo and Son Goku to the west where the location of the ox demon is. It's also been that long since the whole thing has been put to an end. After the Sanzo-ikkou survive, tattered but alive, they go back into living their own lives until their deaths. (It must have taken a LONG time for that to happen, too, knowing these tough bastards.)  
  
Now, we move to the present and modern times. Japan circa 2004. The Sanzo- ikkou have once again gone through reincarnation, since obviously they weren't as hell ready to give up the materialistic life. (Old Souls, is what they would call it.) They've once again been born as your - erm -everyday people.  
  
But what they're about to discover is a link to their pasts. Something they were better off forgetting. But some unlikely force just seems to keep pulling them back into.  
  
***  
  
Chapter One: The Genjo Household  
  
Genjo Sanzo read through the morning paper that day. With a cup of hot coffee by his side of the table and an astray with cigarette remains clogging it. He quietly scanned through the daily events, looking up at the clock once in a while making sure that he'd leave before nine o' clock. If he had left any later, there would be traffic which would last of an eternity and that would be the last thing he needed right now.  
  
He had his job as one of the most respected and well-known professors in Tokyo University. He was teaching Philosophy and Asian History. Not that this reputation of his made him one of the most approachable teachers in the faculty. The professors often watched theirselves around him. And especially the students - they were careful what they did and said around him. They were never late for class, not that he really cared if they were. But they preffered not to, fearing his wrath and whatever it lead to.  
  
Life was normal. It was good enough, a lot of annoying things. But there were some things he was even a little thankful for.  
  
His reading was disturbed as there were stomping footsteps heard upstairs. He frowned and set the newspaper down a bit as they got louder. But then after a few moments faded out again, he turned back to his paper and flipped another page. There wasn't a sound except for the cat by the side of the kitchen, purring. (The cat was in the very corner since he was alergic to the thing) And the clock ticking away as another minute passed by eight o' clock.  
  
Until finally the door of one of the rooms burst open.  
  
''What the hell did you call me?!''  
  
''I said you were a senile old man! And it's unfortunate considering the fact that you're fourteen!''  
  
''I'm going to kill you!''  
  
''Try me!''  
  
Sanzo scowled, a vein ticking by the side of his head.  
  
''Will you two shut-up?!'' he called, looking up from his paper. It was only then when a young girl who looked as if she were twelve came marching down the stairs. She had blonde hair kept in two braids which looked like they were pulled from their neat condition and magenta colored eyes which glared upstairs as she stopped and yelled in her loud and angry voice.  
  
'' That's it, I'm going to kick your sorry ass, ni-chan!''  
  
Sanzo scowled and looked up as there were angry footsteps walking down the stairs, more like stomping. A young made who looked around he was fourteen with shoulder length violet hair with shades of black kept in a ponytail (which was also a mess) and amethyst colored eyes came down grumbling, fixing his crumpled uniform. He stared back at the threatening glare of his sister.  
  
Both of the resumed to beating each other up. '' Kono baka doobutsu! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!''  
  
''Who the hell are you threatening?! Kono jiji! I'll pull your hair off your skull and then skin you alive!''  
  
''Try me!''  
  
''Fine!''  
  
A book was flung towards their direction.  
  
''I said both of you shut-up!'' Sanzo was now annoyed at the two who had stopped as they were in the middle of pinching each other's faces. ''Don't make me have to kick BOTH of you.''  
  
''Dad! He's being a moron again!''  
  
''She's being annoying.''  
  
''What was that?!''  
  
''I said you were being annoying!''  
  
''You're both being annoying! Shut-up!''  
  
Both of them fell silent, one glance from their father was enough. Sanzo paused for a few moments to make sure nothing else would ensue, before he nodded and turned back to his paper.  
  
''Now both of you sit down and have breakfast. We're leaving in a few minutes.''  
  
The two glared at each other again. Before sitting down quietly, they proceeded to eating.  
  
''Eiri.'' Sanzo called the boy. ''Take your sister home later.''  
  
''Nande ore da?'' Eiri asked, annoyed as he poured juice into his glass. The young girl frowned at him and started to murder her pancakes with the knife, taking her anger out on them.  
  
''Your mother said so. If you have a problem, talk to her about it.'' He answered plainly, not looking up from his paper.  
  
''Where is she anyway?'' Eiri asked.  
  
''She went out. She'll be back in a few minutes.''  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and looked at her father. ''Dad, I'm fine. I don't need a senile old man to take me home. I can walk by myself.''  
  
''Miori. I told you, if you have a problem with it. It's not my problem anymore.'' Miori frowned at Sanzo's answer. His practicality can be quite irritating sometimes.  
  
''Who the HELL are you calling senile, stupid brat?'' Eiri said, a vein throbbing at the side of his head.  
  
''Who the hell do you think you're calling a stupid brat?'' Miori said shooting a glare right back.  
  
Within an instant, Eiri was pulling Miori's hair again who was screaming as she pushed her older brother's face back. Sanzo scowled and then shortly gritted his teeth as they went on.  
  
''What's going on here?'' a stern and yet gentle voice asked from the doorway, Eiri and Miori stopped from their current argument and looked up to see their mother.  
  
''Okasama!'' Miori called pulling away from her brother's grip.  
  
A woman with long plum colored hair gracefully draped over her shoulders and extending down to her waist in a straight manner. Her eyes were the same shade of magenta as her daughter's. Her skin was fair - and it somehow almost made her look porcelain. She exhibited intimidating grace and beauty, having a very stern and yet kind neutral expression as she looked at her children in her long-sleeved dress that reached up to her ankles but had slits at each side and exposed her elegant curves. From the way she carried herself and they way she looked. You could never have guessed that she was over twenty-two nor that she had given birth to two children.  
  
''Oi, Mika.'' Sanzo called in a low and annoyed voice. ''Tell your children to shut the hell up, will you?''  
  
''Why is it that they're my children everytime they do something wrong?'' Mika answered in a calm tone as she smirked slightly and walked past her husband. Taking out a small fan out of nowhere, she patted both her children firmly on their heads. She frowned slightly and shook her head.  
  
''Ii kageni shinasai yo, Miori, Eiri.''  
  
Genjo Sanzo was contentedly married to this woman formerly known as Shinozaki Mika. They had met in the university since that's where she taught and worked as well as a World Literature professor. As everyone saw that Genjo-sensei was not the marrying type, they were proven wrong after the corrupt and brutal professor met up with his compliment. Mika was a very patient, calm, gentle and stern woman. She was the type of woman with strength and wasn't afraid to take charge if needed, nor was she the type to say what she thinks and what she means. But she was also very understanding and would often be the one to stop Sanzo from his temper flares. Soon after their marriage, their first born Genjo Eiri and then his younger sister who was more likely her father only LOUDER, Genjo Miori.  
  
''Gomen ne, okasama.'' Miori answered softly and politely. She really did look up to her mother, though she didn't act like the regular mother's baby girl.  
  
They both sat back down and Sanzo took a sip of his coffee, Mika soon walked to the counter and poured some coffee into her own mug. She looked up.  
  
''What time does your lecture start?'' she asked Sanzo.  
  
''Not until ten, what about you?'' he answered casually.  
  
''Same as you. I heard you'd be staying a little later than usual, later.'' Mika looked at him and took a sip of his coffee. ''Tanaka-sensei called.''  
  
''Aa, Aa.'' Sanzo looked irritated at the mention of the name. ''He wants to talk to me about a compilation work of the papers I submitted over.''  
  
Mika looked at him and smiled slightly. ''Uhm. I think I know what that might be.''  
  
''Don't remind me.'' Sanzo said flipping his newspaper. ''Something about turning the compilation into a book, they do it every year.''  
  
''Sou ne..'' she walked over to her husband and put a hand on his shoulder. ''Gambarimasu ne.'' she said teasingly and softly. Sanzo only glanced at her and she only smiled and sat down.  
  
''Mom. Do I really have to walk home with her?''  
  
''Yes.''  
  
Miori looked out the window and leaned back. ''They said we were getting a new teacher today. Morota-sensei got into an accident and they replaced him for the time being.''  
  
''Who did they get?'' Eiri asked looking up from his coffee.  
  
''I think her name was Kasahara Emiko or something.'' Miori answered.  
  
Mika looked at her daughter, but then looked up as Sanzo stood up, picking up the keys of the car from his side of the table.  
  
''Iku sou, or I'll leave you behind.'' he said turning to walk off.  
  
Mika followed him after glancing at her children who continued to argue as they picked up their stuff. She walked beside Sanzo and they were quiet for a few moments.  
  
''Is something wrong?'' she could always tell if something was bothering him. Most of the time she would get a straight answer, even if she didn't - she could find out sometime - but this time it was something different.  
  
Sanzo paused. ''No.'' he walked on. ''Nothing really.''  
  
***  
  
A woman with long greenish-blue hair smirked and leaned back as she crossed her legs, filing her nails. She looked up and sighed.  
  
''Ara, ra. It's been such a long time - it's about time to get things moving.'' she said as she looked up. ''Nii. are they here?'' A man with unruly black hair and glasses, dressed in a lab coat and suit which wasn't the most arranged way of wearing it either. He laughed, holding a stuffed bunny with him.  
  
''They've arrived. and I'm sure that these women have something interesting planned for our old friends.'' He looked up. ''Of course it'll be easier this time around.''  
  
Nii clutched the bunny and nodded as he smirked again.  
  
''You should keep important things close after all.''  
  
~TSUZUKU~  
  
Author's note: That's it for a while. Got to get back to school work. I'll update sometime, comments, flames, suggestions. e-mail and review me. 


	2. The Cho and Sha Households

Chapter Two: Cho and Sha Household  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long and failing to translate the Japanese phrases I used in the first chapter. Make no mistake, I'll do them now.  
  
***  
  
It was around seven fourty five when she glanced up the clock. Her lime green eyes then turning back to the toast that she made. She sighed and set the plates of toast on the table, a steaming pot of tea by its side. She poured a share in each cup and then turned back to the sink, washing her hands.  
  
''Anata, I guess you tried to make breakfast again.'' Cho Hakkai said from the doorway. She looked up and sighed as she shook her head.  
  
''Well, you're always the one who gets up early - I decided I desrved a turn.''  
  
Hakkai smiled and laughed softly as he walked to her and kissed her cheek, she only smiled and leaned back as he embraced her from behind. ''Ohayou gozaimasu, Hotaru.'' He greeted.  
  
She smiled and nodded. ''You guys better get ready, we have to leave soon. I'll be late and so will you.'' She looked up. ''You have a lecture don't you?''  
  
''Eh. Sanzo will be there ahead of me again, he always is.'' He said with a smile he sat down and took a sip of his tea. ''This is a good brew.'' Hotaru sighed in relief as she thought she had screwed everything up again.  
  
Hakkai glanced at his wife. Formerly known as Ishida Hotaru, had been with him for so long and he loved every moment of his marriage. She was as beautiful as the day he married her, with her long black hair which reached her waist and her lime green eyes which somehow gave her expression a docile air. Very slender in built, quite simple as she did there was a sort of beauty in her that no one could ignore. She was a nice, polite and dedicated woman. Her caring nature had somehow won Hakkai over as they met and got to know each other before their marriage. She this type of nature did not mean she didn't speak her mind if needed. She was opinionated to a point - but she was also sensitive. Not to mention, she seemed to have a tendancy to worry more than her husband. Which was fine, because he always calmed her down.  
  
Hakkai taught in Tokyo University, where he was a professor of Contemporary Literature. His wife was in a different job position. She worked in PRO (Public Relations) and she was one of the best at it. Both of them being busy, almost having conflicting schedules but at the same time spending enough time with each other was a big mystery to other couples they knew. Hakkai had been collegues with Sanzo for a long time now, considering they knew each other even before college. Mika and Hotaru were close friends since grade school. It was such a coincidence that they ended up marrying the men they married.  
  
He looked up and asked. ''Where are the kids?''  
  
''Upstairs still getting ready. They woke up a little late today. Satoshi was ahead a few minutes and he woke up Rie in a hurry since he thought they were going to be late.'' She paused and walked to the side of the stairs. ''In fact, I better call them now.''  
  
She stopped and glanced up as two doors of two rooms which were beside each other were still closed. She called out to her children.  
  
''Satoshi! Rie! Get down here or you'll be late.''  
  
The doors immediately opened and the first one to come down was a young man of fourteen. With short length dark brown hair and lime green eyes which he got from his mother. He was pretty tall for someone his age, and he was wearing silver-rimmed glasses. He almost looked like his father, but his features were a little sharper. He was carrying books with one hand as he was dressed in his school uniform. He smiled warmly and gently at his mother.  
  
''Good morning, mom.'' He greeted in a soft-spoken voice. He kissed his mother's cheek as he went downstairs before heading for the table where his father was. Hakkai only smiled at his son and nodded.  
  
''Did you have a good night's sleep, Satoshi?''  
  
''Eh.'' Satoshi laughed sheepishly and sighed. ''I would be lying if I said yes. I had better sleep than last night.''  
  
''Well maybe you shouldn't tire yourself out too much.'' A young girl's voice chirped from the stairway. They looked up and saw a young girl with jet black hair which was already past her shoulders and emerald green eyes just like her father's. She wasn't that tall and she had fair skin. She kissed her mother's cheek before following her brother shortly.  
  
''Seriously, onichan. I'm worried about you.'' Rie said with a sigh. ''You haven't been getting any sleep at all.''  
  
''I'm busy, Rie-chan. It can't be helped.'' Satoshi only replied as he took a sip of his tea. ''By the way, I thought you were meeting with Miori-chan today, you guys were going to walk home together?''  
  
''No. She called to cancel that. Eiri-kun has to walk her home. '' she paused. ''I heard that Eiri-kun got called to the guidance office again.''  
  
''Eh.'' Satoshi sighed with a slight smile and shook his head. ''Apparently, he disrespected Kazama-sensei or something of the sort. ''  
  
Hotaru blinked, then smiled as she raised an eyebrow. ''I heard from Mika- chan that he fell asleep in his class. On purpose.'' Rie smiled and sighed as she nodded. '' Yeah. That's exactly what happened. Kazama-sensei doesn't like people who sleep in class or who are always late for it.''  
  
Hakkai laughed softly and shook his head. ''I guess he got it from his father. He's not the type to stop himself from doing something that he wants to do.'' He looked at his son. ''Didn't Yajima-sensei tell you to stop hanging out with him?''  
  
Satoshi paused and looked back at his father. ''Didn't your teachers tell you the same thing when you were in high school with Uncle Sanzo and Uncle Gojyo?''  
  
''You may have a point.''  
  
''By the way, did you hear that someone was replacing Morota-sensei?'' Rie asked, not looking up from her toast.  
  
''Who are they replacing him with?''  
  
''Someone named Kasahara Emiko. Morota-sensei will be out for a while.'' She paused and looked up. ''By the way, mom. Yajima-sensei told me that she wanted to see you.''  
  
''Eh?'' Hotaru looked at her daughter. ''Why?''  
  
Rie laughed softly and sighed. ''Well.'' She said raising up a finger with a bright and pleasant smile on her face. ''It's just that Miori-chan and I were out a few days ago and a few fourth year boys surrounded us so - we pretty much had no choice but to -''  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened at the mention. ''Oh my god! What the hell are those boys thinking? They didn't hurt you? -'' she paused and then looked at her. ''Wait a minute - should I worry about the bullies instead?''  
  
Satoshi and Rie laughed, Hakkai sighed and smiled as he shook his head.  
  
''I'll go see her.'' Hotaru said with a concerned sighed. Not that she was mad, her daughter didn't have any fault in it and she understood the necessity to fight back in the situation. She was just that kind of mother.  
  
''I'll drive us to the University in a few minutes.'' Hakkai said smiling at his children before looking out the window. ''And they wonder where these children get it.''  
  
***  
  
There was a loud voice, which echoed through by the side of the stairs.  
  
''Oi! Get your butts down here or I'll kick it down here!'' Gojyo called with a smirk as there were sounds of plates being placed on the table. He sighed and backed away a little and looked ahead. ''De. It's not my ass if they're late.''  
  
A woman who looked as if she were twenty (though it isn't her real age) laughed and shook her head. She had short dark blonde hair and tanned skin just like Gojyo's though not as dark. Her eyes were aqua blue. Her built wasn't simple or slender in an average way. She had a full, matured and yet graceful built which had the ability to catch everyone's attention in a room. She was pretty tall which made her even more eyecatching. She put a hand on her hip and smirked. ''Not like they care anyway.'' She answered placing a plate of eggs on the table. ''Are you guys going to eat or am I going to eat this all up for all of you?'' her grin made Gojyo smirk as he walked back to the table, lighting a cigarette.  
  
Sha Gojyo and Makoto Naomi were NOT married. They just started living together a few years back - as they were lovers. Going out, spending time with each other and most importantly, sleeping together. Apparently, there was a little mishap as Naomi got pregnant one day and decided a few days after that she was going to keep the baby. It was quite a feat for Gojyo to stay with a woman for SO long since he wasn't the type. Then again, it was the same for her. One guy was never enough. But the irony of life had just simply put them together through the two children they had.  
  
Gojyo's profession wasn't the most wholesome one. But not that Naomi or his kids minded, they supported him all the way since he could handle it and they could see that. He was a full-time professional gambler and was he damn good at it. He never lost a game, and when he did know he was likely to lose, it was time to cheat and he had no qualms about it. It kept enough money for them anyway. Naomi was a theater actress and she was pretty famous already. She didn't dream of going on TV or the sort. She loved her job and she would never leave it.  
  
There was a door that burst open and there was a hysterical fit of laughter as footsteps came walking down the stairs. A young man with shoulder length blonde hair, kept it a ponytail but leaving strands down and blue eyes - resembling Gojyo came down and sat down beside him.  
  
''Yo.'' He greeted with a smirk as he proceeded to filling his glass with water and drinking.  
  
Naomi smirked and arched an eyebrow. ''What did you do, Aki?''  
  
Aki looked at his mom and then shrugged. ''Nani?''  
  
His mother wouldn't buy it and as he glanced at his father, saw him with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Aki laughed and was about to say something when a young girl of fourteen came down. A slightly annoyed expression, which screamed 'I will get you back for this.' As she grinned. She had long wavy crimson hair and eyes - she was almost built like her mother though of course, her built was a lot younger - though mature for someone her age. She had her father's skintone as her brother had his mother's.  
  
''Very funny.'' She said.  
  
''What is it, Natsumi?'' Gojyo asked puffing out a smoke as he looked at his daughter.  
  
Natsumi sighed and pulled down her side of her skirt by her left hip slightly. ''This.'' She answered. Gojyo and Naomi took a close look to see a small drawing of a flower with a small arrow which pointed to the inside of her skirt. Both their parents were slightly taken a back before they started laughing.  
  
''Hey!'' Natsumi cried as she frowned at her three family members who were all laughing.  
  
''It's kind of funny.'' Naomi said laughing a little harder. Gojyo was already pounding the table.  
  
''What do you mean kind of?''  
  
''Dad! Mom!''  
  
Natsumi frowned but then smirked and pointed at her older brother. ''I'm gonna get you back real BAD for this.''  
  
''Oh, I'm so scared.'' Aki answered sarcastically.  
  
Natsumi fixed her uniform again before she sat down beside her brother and started for the plate of eggs. ''Mom, I'm going to stay behind a little while after class. ''  
  
''Sure, whatever you need to do.'' Naomi never asked them to call her. She wasn't the type to bother her children about their whereabouts, but it wasn't as if she were irresponsible, she just wasn't the type to worry about these things.  
  
''I'll drive you to school today.'' Naomi said with a smirk. ''Your father has a big business arrangement.''  
  
''this guy's a complete dupe.'' Gojyo said taking a bit of the eggs on his plate. ''Can't go wrong. I'll be winning straight through out.''  
  
''Everyone's a complete dupe for you.'' Natsumi said as she grinned.  
  
''Only cause he cheats.'' Aki added.  
  
''Oi, kora. Are you trying to pick a fight or something?'' Gojyo asked, glancing and smirking at his son.  
  
''You're getting too old, I'll pass. You might break a knee.'' There were immediate sounds of people beating each other up. Natsumi ignored it and continued to eat while Naomi poured herself another glass of juice and drank.  
  
''Hey kids, that's enough.'' Naomi called in a teasing voice.  
  
''Kids aren't this stupid are they?'' Natsumi said with a smirk.  
  
Gojyo sat back down and leaned back and Aki went back to eating breakfast.  
  
''Did you know that Morota-sensei got into an accident?'' Natsumi said as she looked at her brother.  
  
''About time that old man broke a leg.'' Aki added, drinking from his glass.  
  
''Thought you might say that. He's being replaced by a Kasahara Emiko- sensei. ''  
  
''Is she good looking? Or are we stuck with another she-man?''  
  
''Really don't know. Never seen her before.''  
  
Natsumi looked outside and sighed. ''I hope something happens at school today.''  
  
Gojyo looked at his daughter. ''Define something.''  
  
''Everyday is just the same old, same old.'' She said with another sigh. ''Nothing new ever happens anymore. I'm getting really bored, to be honest. The people and the everyday events are starting to get old.''  
  
''Somehow, I know what you mean.'' He answered her.  
  
There were a few moments of silence among the four of them as if they all understood. After a few moments, Gojyo got up and walked to the door.  
  
''Ja. I'm off.'' He said. ''Gotta to win a big game today.'' He smirked and glanced back at Naomi. ''Mainly because the goddess of luck is smiling at me today.'' He winked.  
  
Naomi only smirked, rolled her eyes and walked to the sink. ''Shut-up and keep going. Those old lines just don't work anymore.''  
  
''Sore ja ne.''  
  
***  
  
Eiri and Miori started to get themselves ready as the car stopped infront of Hokuseii High School. Their father glanced at them by the mirror at the side of the car, and their mother was reading quietly.  
  
''See you guys later.'' She said, glancing at her children and smiling slightly as she nodded.  
  
''Bye mom, Bye dad.'' Miori pushed the car door open and stepped out. Eiri nodded and followed quietly, shutting the door behind him as he got off. They watched as the car drove away.  
  
Miori then looked up and sighed. ''Well, I better get to class.'' She said, looking at her brother - she suddenly frowned. ''I'll see you here later. If you're not here by five minutes, I'm LEAVING you, got that?''  
  
''Che.'' Eiri said as he walked off. ''Fine. If you go on your own, I'll hunt you down and BEAT you.''  
  
Miori frowned before turning away and starting to walk to the freshmen building when she stopped and blinked as she looked to her left and thought she saw someone watching her. She couldn't have been sure, she looked around and saw no one there.  
  
Must be imagining things. She said as she shrugged and walked on.  
  
There was a quick flash before her and she gasped as she backed away. She frowned and looked around her - but saw nothing and no one there. After a few moments, she gasped again as she saw something from the corner of her eye that she couldn't believe she saw. She thought she had seen someone dressed like any other person. But there was something different. She thought that she had seen someone with long pointed ears and sharp claws, looking at her maliciously. She frowned again as she looked around and saw nothing there.  
  
With hesitant and cautious steps, her eyes glanced around her making sure no one was watching her. She walked on to the freshmen building.  
  
But from the side of the corner wall, a man hid. Sharp claws and pointed ears as she had seen - he grinned and laughed softly.  
  
''Genjo Sanzo no musume.'' he said in a hoarse voice. ''I'll make sure to enjoy killing you.''  
  
~TSUZUKU~  
  
Translations: (as per requested)  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Baka Doobutsu - means: Stupid animal Jiji or Ojiji - is a rough and rude term of saying 'old man.' Okasama - Mother 'Nande Ore da' - Why me? 'Ii kageni shinasai' - that's enough 'Gomen ne.' - sorry 'Iku sou' - let's go 'sou ne' - is used when agreeing with something  
  
Chapter two Anata - can either mean 'you' or as used in the fic a term of endearment between married couples. Sore ja - See you later Nani - What Genjo Sanzo no musume - translates to 'Genjo Sanzo's daughter'  
  
Hope you enjoyed that. Next part's coming up as soon as I have the time. 


	3. First Strike

Chapter Three: First Strike  
  
Author's Note: Again, the translations can be found at the end of the fic. This is a pretty long part - hope you guys can be patient with it. But all the things that happened here are important for the development.  
  
***  
  
Sanzo pushed the door open to the faculty. He had just come from his first class, which lasted for two hours - he was on break now and so he decided to retreat back to his office. Going to his table, he sat down - leaned back and put on his reading glasses as he began to read the book he had been finishing a few days from then.  
  
It was then that he noticed the simple white envelope by the side of his table. It had his name on it, the address of the university. He saw the return address and it was from his folks in Kyoto. Annoyed, he took it and ripped the envelope open, not even bothering to do it gently. He pulled out the folded letter and began to read as he unfolded it.  
  
Sanzo,  
  
We can only do so much. Your father is sick, and I don't have the patience for this and neither do the other people in this temple. We're sending Son Goku back to you - he's your responsibility since you picked him up. He'll be there as soon as tomorrow and we won't be taking no for an answer.  
  
He sighed and leaned back, crumpling the letter and tossing it to the bin. His father was the head monk of one of the Buddhist temples in Kyoto - disappointed as Sanzo rejected his duties to become the head monk of the said temple and moved to Tokyo away from them. Son Goku was a young boy he had picked up three years back. Apparently, the boy had run away from the orphanage - after wandering for a while, got hungry and stole one of the peaches by the fruit stands. He was chased down and as he was running, he bumped into Sanzo who covered up for him and took him home with him to the temple for some apparent reason that he himself didn't know or understand.  
  
And now after years, they were sending him back. It annoyed him a bit that besides from his children, Goku would be making noise and asking for food every five minutes of the day. But he knew that he had no choice and that his wife wouldn't really mind - not to mention his children would be fine with it as long as he doesn't bother them.  
  
He leaned back and took his pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket. Taking a stick, he lighted it and leaned back as he looked up and sighed.  
  
''After so many years, huh?''  
  
''Good morning, Genjo-sensei.'' Hakkai greeted warmly, but you could tell there was a note of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Sanzo looked up and scowled for a moment before looking back ahead and leaning back, still smoking. ''What the hell do you want, Hakkai?'' he asked.  
  
''You know, you're not supposed to smoke here.'' He said again.  
  
''Hm. I don't care, it's my cubicle.'' He answered. Hakkai smiled at the disgruntled blonde as he sighed and looked up. ''Did Miori tell you that you were being called to the guidance office?''  
  
Sanzo looked up and glanced at him. ''What are you talking about?'' he asked.  
  
''She and Rie ran into a little trouble and they had no choice but to fight back.''  
  
''Hm. If that's the case then it doesn't matter does it?''  
  
''I knew you'd be very understanding.'' Hakkai laughed softly. ''Otousama.''  
  
''Shut-up.''  
  
There was a few moments of silence, before Sanzo looked up. Hakkai knew something was bothering him - and he knew better than to ask, since he knew he probably wasn't going to get a straight answer. Sanzo wasn't the type to tell someone what he was particularly feeling. He saw the envelope by the side of the table, with his name and from where it came from.  
  
''One of your aunts?'' he asked.  
  
''Aa.'' Sanzo answered. ''Just bothering me again.''  
  
''It's not your father is it?''  
  
''No. That old man has more than three hundred more years to live.'' The blonde paused.  
  
''How is Goku doing?''  
  
''You'll know yourself by today or tomorrow.''  
  
''Eh?''  
  
Sanzo looked back at Hakkai and put out his cigarette as it was almost finished. He took a deep breath and removed his reading glasses.  
  
''They're giving Goku back. They can't handle him over there, they've got my father to worry about already.''  
  
''Is he alright?''  
  
''He's fine, I'm guessing. But it'll be noisier around the house now.'' there was a vein ticking by the side of his head as he said that. ''But I've got no choice.''  
  
Hakkai laughed softly. ''At least things around the house would be more cheerful.''  
  
Sanzo scowled and was about to say something when a voice laughed. Both of them looked up to see a man with short brown hair and eyes, he had reading glasses with dark lenses and his suit and tie looked a little disheveled. Both of them frowned slightly as he stepped in the cubicle.  
  
''Well, well. It looks to me that the best professor of Philosophy around is now slacking off.'' He said with a smirk. ''Yo.''  
  
''I don't care what you're doing here. Get the hell out.'' Sanzo spat out in annoyance as he turned away.  
  
''Sumimasen. Sanzo isn't in a very good mood right now.'' Hakkai said with a smirk. ''Now isn't the time to be messing around with him, Saneda- sensei.''  
  
Saneda laughed and removed his glasses for a while and looked at them. ''Congratulations on Tanaka-sensei suddenly becoming interested in your papers.'' He smirked. ''I have to agree, your points and arguments were impressive.''  
  
''I said get the hell out of here.'' Sanzo plainly replied. Saneda wasn't one of their best friends as everyone could tell. Then again, it was hard to like a guy who was a complete leech. He was a manipulative bastard, he loved seeing people in complete misery, he'd side with the one he knew he had the biggest chance of winning and surviving and he didn't really mind pulling a nasty trick to survive another day. They've known this man since college and since then he's already been bugging them almost about everything.  
  
Saneda smirked as he glanced back at the two of them. ''If you're so busy, then I will be on my way. I just wanted to wish you all for the best.'' He stopped and paused as he saw the picture by the corner of his table of his wife and his two children. It wasn't up in a frame but it was lying there. He smirked and laughed again.  
  
''By the way, Genjo-sensei. How are your children?''  
  
''None of your business.'' Came the answer.  
  
''Hm. Your daughter is growing up to be very lovely. And your son is starting to look like you even more.'' He paused. ''They are very precious things aren't they?''  
  
Sanzo frowned as he noticed the change in Saneda's voice. He looked at the professor and scowled. ''What the hell is it to you?''  
  
''I'm just stating a fact.'' He looked at Hakkai. ''And how is your family, Cho-sensei?''  
  
''They're doing just fine.'' His smirk was getting scarier by the moment. As he glanced at the brunette haired teacher. ''I guess I should thank you for asking.''  
  
''Parents love their children infinitely no matter what happens between them.'' Saneda continued. ''And they will go through whatever kind of measures if something were to happen between them.''  
  
Now both men were looking at Saneda with intent murder in their eyes. The difference is, Hakkai still had a sardonic smirk on his face while Sanzo had just the glare that could have probably sent a stampede of bulls to run back the opposite direction.  
  
''Ah! Of course, your wives!'' Saneda smirked again, continuing to push buttons. ''Mika-san is looking younger everyday. I saw her in her class an hour ago. I had to stop and look at her for a straight five minutes. You're very lucky to have a woman such as her with you.''  
  
Sanzo was glaring still at him as he continued. ''She looks so lively - more than the usual. If I had a woman like her to myself - the things I would do.'' he laughed as he glanced at Hakkai. ''And Hotaru-san, how is she?''  
  
''I think you're going a little too far, Saneda-san.'' Hakkai said. His voice changed tones from gentle and clear now stern and a little frightening. ''I think you should leave the both of us alone.''  
  
''It's a shame, Hotaru-san didn't agree to my advances back in college. You know if I could, I'd probably still go at her now.''  
  
That comment just about almost made Hakkai kill the man in an instant. But instead the smirk gone from his face, now replaced by the determined and intimidating look which he got once in a while.  
  
''Please, leave.'' He said, his voice cold and very chilling.  
  
Saneda laughed and put his glasses back on. ''I was only trying to make a friendly conversation.'' He turned away and smirked. ''Genjo-sensei, Cho- sensei.'' he paused. ''Please keep in mind to always watch over the important people in your life. Never take them for granted no matter how annoying.'' he started to walk off. ''You never know - they could be well gone from your grasp the very next day.''  
  
Sanzo kept his glare at Saneda as he left the cubicle. There was something strange about him now - and it was so much clearer now that he was definitely up to something. He glanced back at the picture.  
  
Gone from your grasp? His mind trailed off.  
  
''I better go back to the literature faculty and check on Mika-san.'' Sanzo knew he was now thinking about Hotaru. It couldn't have been bothering him that much. Could it? Maybe he knew that Hakkai also figured out the Saneda was up to something.  
  
''Oi, Hakkai.''  
  
''Nan desu?''  
  
Sanzo paused. ''Iya. betsuni.'' and he turned back to his books, shaking his head.  
  
I must be going crazy. If I let that bother me. I won't anymore.  
  
****  
  
Mika sighed as she leaned back and adjusted her reading glasses. Looking back at her class records she took a deep breath and looked through some other folders that she prepared for her next class. It had been a busy morning for her already. She had a seminar at two to attend to and of course, she had classes from here to the next building. She wondered if she was going to get home in time to cook dinner. They really needed help around the house, her husband said. She was starting to believe that. Their kids always went home ahead and Eiri had to fix up something - which was alright for Miori. She had no room to complain since she didn't know a thing about cooking.  
  
She looked up as he phone rang, picking it up, she answered. ''Hai.''  
  
''Hello, Mika-chan.'' A familiar voice greeted. Mika smiled as she leaned back and crossed her legs.  
  
''Hotaru-chan deshoo?'' she asked. ''Good to hear from you. But this early? Are your clients out on a break or something?''  
  
''Something of the sort. I wanted to see how things were going in the Genjo household.'' She said almost teasingly as she laughed. ''How is Sanzo anyway?''  
  
''Still disgruntled as ever.'' Mika said with a slight smile and a soft laugh. She shook her head. ''Looks like Tanaka-sensei wants to make his contributions to the professor's writing guild journal into a book.''  
  
''Hm. Still the best around isn't he?'' Hotaru said with a laugh. ''Anata has his contributions too - they've been paying pretty good attention to it, too. I hear.''  
  
''Eh. All the female students love reading Cho-sensei's work.'' Mika said. ''Tanaka-sensei was thinking of putting their entries in one book since they're both so good.''  
  
''Isn't that just Genjo-sensei's dream?'' Hotaru answered sarcastically. Mika laughed again.  
  
''You've been both busy lately?'' Mika asked.  
  
''Yeah. Clients are flooding everywhere - The new band around here, Crash force -''  
  
''Their popularity is rocketing sky high.'' Mika continued.  
  
''Yeah - they picked a good company to depend on.'' Hotaru paused.  
  
''They picked a good agent.''  
  
Hotaru laughed ''We managed to snag the front page for them this morning. Not to mention, I'm in the middle of booking their flights and arranging their congratulatory party this weekend. It's going to be the biggest ever.''  
  
''So I hear.''  
  
''One of my clients is getting married, too. They wanted me to arrange the whole thing - I'm here in the cathedral right now - '' she paused and called to one of the workers. ''That's enough ribbon!''  
  
Mika laughed as she got back to the phone. ''I thought you only handled connections?''  
  
''They wanted me to do the wedding arrangements.'' Hotaru said with a sigh. ''I couldn't refuse. They were good friends of mine.''  
  
''You ever considered doing this for a profession instead?'' Mika asked.  
  
''You know what. I was. ''  
  
''You should re-think that then.''  
  
''How are you doing over there anyway?''  
  
''Busy. Lectures, Seminars and meetings here and there-'' Mika took her organizer and looked at the calendar. ''But that's basically - '' she paused.  
  
''Mika? Mika what's wrong?'' Hotaru asked. ''Mika?''  
  
She didn't reply as she looked at the past two weeks in her calendar. She counted just to make sure - she shook her head.  
  
''Mika, are you still there? Hello!''  
  
''That's not right.'' Mika said softly. ''Oh. I'm sorry.'' She shook her head. ''I was just - surprised about something.''  
  
''What is it?''  
  
''It's just that - I'm two weeks late.''  
  
''Two weeks late?'' Hotaru paused. There was a moment of silence before Hotaru gasped. ''Oh my god, Mika - no! It can't be what I think it is! -''  
  
Mika looked up and then laughed and shook her head.  
  
''No. It probably isn't. Come on, Hotaru - don't overblow this.''  
  
''Come on, Mika! You're two weeks late!'' she sounded excited now not to mention happy. ''Naomi and I are going to be aunts! Again!'' she paused again. ''Does Sanzo, know?''  
  
''No. I didn't even know I was late until now.'' Mika shook her head. ''Come on, Hotaru. It can't be it. '' she paused. ''Then again. the signs are.''  
  
''What else could it be. '' Hotaru sighed. ''Come on, Mika! This is so great! I can't believe this is your third child!'' she paused again. ''I'm going to put Naomi on speed dial!''  
  
''Hotaru!'' Mika sighed and shook her head. Her bestfriend could be so excitable at times. There was a short ringing sound and then a voice spoke up.  
  
''Hello?'' Naomi answered.  
  
''Naomi! It's Hotaru!'' she greeted. ''Are you busy?''  
  
''No. I'm on my lunch break. Why?'' she asked.  
  
''Did you know something?''  
  
''Don't hog the conversation as If I wasn't here.'' Mika said with a smirk.  
  
''Hey, Mika. How's the disgruntled pretty boy?'' Naomi said with a laugh. ''Are you giving him his daily dosage of tension release, Hm?''  
  
She had an incredible gift of making everything sound dirty. Mika sighed and shook her head.  
  
''I should think so, Mika-chan here is about two weeks late. ''  
  
''Hou, hou.'' Naomi's voice was now playful. ''Another little guy, huh?''  
  
''Hotaru's just a little too excited. I could just be irregular because I hadn't been getting enough sleep. It happens to me.''  
  
''I wonder what the reason for that could be?'' Naomi asked.  
  
Mika scowled slightly, arched an eyebrow. ''Are you going to keep talking like this?'' she asked quite sternly, but she wasn't angry. She was used to Naomi's comments.  
  
''What? Naomi-chan could be making a lot of sense right now.'' Hotaru said as she laughed.  
  
''When was the last time you guys had sex?'' Naomi suddenly blurted out. Mika's eyes widened, but she kept her scowl.  
  
''Ah. You don't have to answer that.'' Hotaru quickly added as she laughed sheepishly. ''But it would help a lot, try to remember if you guys did - ''  
  
There was laughter heard from behind her. She looked up and turned around her, Saneda was standing there smirking at her. She scowled and sighed as she shook her head.  
  
''Listen girls, I'll call back later. I have to get back to work.'' She paused and nodded.  
  
''Invite me to the baby shower.'' Naomi said with a sarcastic laugh.  
  
''I can't wait till Sanzo finds out.'' Hotaru added.  
  
Mika sighed and smiled slightly as she dropped the phone. She looked back at Saneda.  
  
''What do you want, Saneda-san?'' she asked calmly as she looked up.  
  
''Your dear husband asked me to check on you.'' he answered with a wave of a hand as he entered the cubicle. ''Incidentally how are you doing?''  
  
Mika arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms. ''Eh? Sanzo actually talked to you?'' She didn't like him much. She hated it that when they were in college, he kept following her and Hotaru around. Hotaru was more of his type, but he tried her out, too. Needless to say - one rejection from Mika was enough for him to back off. People knew better than to force themselves on her when she didn't like them.  
  
He raised both hands slightly and sighed. ''Alright, Alright. You got me.'' he looked up at her and smirked. ''I wanted to see you myself. I couldn't stop thinking about you.''  
  
''If you've got nothing else to say to me.'' she remained soft-spoken as she turned away to go back to her work.  
  
''I overheard your conversation - congratulations on your new addition to the family.'' He said. Mika didn't say anything she kept looking through her notebooks and books. She heard footsteps approaching her - she paused as Saneda took her hand, looking up at him, her face not scowling or frowning. She remained neutral as he lifted her hand up.  
  
''Your daughter looks so much like you.'' he said with a smirk. ''No wonder young men flock over her.'' his grip got tighter. ''But do you know what?'' he laughed. ''Some of them could be VERY dangerous.''  
  
There was a threatening tone in his voice that somehow made her nervous about being around him all of the sudden. Why the sudden interest in her daughter? Her heart was pounding against her breast, his glance was chilling and his smirk was frightening.  
  
''Hanashite!'' she scowled, her eyebrow arched as she pulled her hand away. ''I told you, if you don't have anything to say to me. Get out, now.'' she turned back to her work. Saneda smirked and waved a hand as he walked to the door. ''Be careful, Mika-chan. I know you love your daughter - and you wouldn't want to lose her.'' he laughed as he walked off. ''And warn your friends about the same thing.''  
  
Mika looked up, a slight nervous expression on her face. But she shook her head. What was Saneda, really?  
  
***  
  
''You children are so lazy! You'd do anything to skip school!''  
  
Miori winced at the tone of their newest replacement, Kasahara Emiko- sensei. She was nothing the students dreamed of having around. They've had bad experiences with bad teachers before, but this was something else. She came in and introduced herself - while filing her nails. And without even discussing anything, told them to read about six or more chapters of their science textbook. She didn't even bother to discuss any of the lessons. When students would approach her to ask questions, she would get annoyed and tell them that she was busy when in fact the only thing she did was sit her ass on the teacher's chair and do her nails.  
  
Now, she was angry. A classmate of hers approached her and asked to go to the clinic since she was suffering from a really bad headache - Kasahara- sensei was immediately enraged and now started nagging them no end about how useless and lazy they were. Miori shook her head and looked at Rie, who was her seatmate and who was also frowning at the newest teacher.  
  
Kasahara-sensei frowned and sighed as she now proceeded to painting her nails. ''Now, just to make sure that you're all punished for this. ''You'll have a fifty item exam tomorrow on the six chapters I asked you to read.''  
  
Everyone groaned and the poor student winced as he headed back for her seat.  
  
''Is she a pain or what?'' Miori asked with a frown.  
  
''I'd have to agree there.'' Rie said softly. ''She's also teaching the second years. That means Natsumi-sempai has her for a teacher, too.''  
  
''She'd better not do anything to piss Natsumi off.'' Miori said as she sighed. ''You know how she gets.''  
  
''Eh.'' She looked up. ''You think our brothers got her, too?''  
  
''Without a doubt.'' Miori said with a nod. Her magenta colored eyes glancing at Kasahara as she yawned.  
  
Kasahara-sensei smirked as she glanced at the two girls. She leaned back and let out a soft laugh - Rie noticed the way she looked at them and blinked.  
  
''Miori - did you just? -''  
  
''Eh?'' Miori asked looking up. ''What's up?''  
  
''N-Nothing. I must be imagining things.'' Rie paused and shook her head.  
  
Everyone's prayers were answered as the school bell rung. Everyone wasted no time in getting up and rushing to the door, Kasahara didn't look at them as they left, but from the corner of her eye - kept a close look at the girls. Rie noticed again, but shook her head as she tried to tell herself she was being paranoid.  
  
''I have to meet up with my brother.'' Miori said with a heavy tone in her voice. ''What about you?''  
  
''I better meet up with nichan, too. With all the things we have to do for tomorrow.'' She said. ''I guess I'll call you. His classroom's over there. ''  
  
''Eh. Both of you be careful, alright?'' Miori started to walk away as she waved at her friend, heading for the outside to where they were supposed to meet. They liked meeting there since it was the back part of the school and not much kids went there alone. Miori and Eiri were known to stay away from crowds (as they got from their parents) so, they had no problems there. She quickened her footsteps and headed off.  
  
***  
  
Saneda started to walk back to the backroom of the university, he smirked as he slung his bag over his shoulder and looked up as he walked on.  
  
''You're giving away too much, Saneda.'' a female voice said as he stopped in his tracks. ''We told you to stay away from the parents until we've gotten the children.''  
  
Saneda waved a hand and sighed. ''There are a hundred ways to kill a chicken. The important thing is, it's dead. '' he smirked and glanced behind him. ''It won't matter anymore - since they'll be dead by tomorrow.''  
  
''Hm. You'd better be sure of that or it's you who's going to end up dead.'' Clicking of heels were heard, walking off from him. ''Tomorrow, we'll have the children. And then you kill the parents, you'll have help with you. In case you can't do it.''  
  
''I've never failed you before.'' Saneda said as she continued walking off. ''Besides, the secret to this mission is knowing which buttons to push.''  
  
And there was nothing more between them.  
  
***  
  
Miori looked up as his brother finally came towards her.  
  
''Finally.'' She said with a frown. ''What took you so long?''  
  
''I had a few things to do.'' Eiri answered plainly. ''Come on, let's just go.''  
  
They started to walk off and there wasn't much of a conversation between them. Eiri wasn't the kind to talk about what his day was like, and Miori always gave him room to be that way. There wasn't much noise besides the laughing, screaming, giggling from a far which was the main school grounds.  
  
Eiri stepped on a twig as he stopped and looked up. Miori paused and glanced at her brother.  
  
''Nichan, what's up?''  
  
Eiri didn't say anything. He kept looking around - and then after a few moments, there were running footsteps towards them. His eyes widened and he leapt over and pushed his sister out of the way.  
  
''Doiterou!''  
  
Miori gasped as she landed on the ground with her brother on top of her, shielding her. Arrows suddenly landed on the ground where they were standing a while ago.  
  
''What was that?!' Miori asked as she looked around. ''Nichan!''  
  
Eiri winced as he was grazed on the shoulder. He looked up as he heard laughter, both of them looked behind and saw a man dressed in casual clothes as well. But there was a BIG difference - he wasn't normal at all. His nails were claws instead of normal nails. His ears were pointed and his fangs were exposed as he grinned at them.  
  
''I finally found the two of you.'' he said as he approached them. Miori frowned at him and pulled her brother to her side.  
  
''Who the hell are you! Get away from us!'' She embraced her brother who only glared at the coming man.  
  
''I've been sent to kill Genjo Sanzo's children.'' He grinned. ''I'm a youkai, you should know.''  
  
''Youkai?'' Eiri trailed off as he glared at him. ''What the hell kind of a joke is this?'' he gripped on his sister's arm. ''Who the hell are you?''  
  
''Don't play stupid with me! You know what I'm talking about!'' the youkai roared.  
  
''I don't know what the hell you're here for, but get the hell out of our way and don't you dare show yourself again.'' Miori knew his brother was serious. She looked at him, the annoyed and threatening look on his face.  
  
''Then in that case, you've got no choice but to fight me until one of us dies.'' the youkai took out two blades and started to attack.  
  
Eiri scowled and smirked slightly as he looked at the coming youkai. 'So, that's your answer.''  
  
Miori looked around, still in surprise but she knew that she had to recover. She saw old bamboo swords that were thrown out from the kendo class room. She wasted no time and started to run for them, picking them up - taking one for herself and calling to her brother.  
  
''Nichan! Catch!''  
  
Eiri looked up and caught the bamboo stick thrown at him - he stopped the coming blades and was able to push the youkai back.  
  
''You're not going to get near me or my sister.'' Eiri snapped at him. ''I'd kill you first.''  
  
***  
  
Satoshi dropped his books and looked up, his eyes wide in surprise. Rie stopped and looked at his brother.  
  
''Oni-hue? Oni-hue? What's wrong?''  
  
Satoshi paused and didn't say anything for a moment. Before he spoke softly as he looked around. ''Just now, I thought I heard someone laughing.''  
  
''Maybe it's one of the neighborhood people.'' Rie said with the tone of doubt in her voice. She looked around and saw that no one was there with them.  
  
Satoshi smiled slightly and sighed. ''Maybe I've been watching too much TV or something - these really bad slasher films are starting to get to me.'' he laughed, which made his sister smile and sweatflood.  
  
Rie laughed softly and they kept walking. When suddenly, Satoshi gasped, his eyes widening as he pulled his sister by the wrist.  
  
''Rie! Move away!''  
  
A dagger suddenly plunged through the ground she was standing on a moment before. They both looked up as there was a loud yell, they looked up to see a stranger with pointed ears, sharp claws and fangs jumping down from the tree, holding up what seemed to be a broadsword.  
  
Satoshi pulled his sister towards him, embracing her and moving back with her as the stranger lunged at them with the sword aimed.  
  
''What's going on?!'' Rie cried as they kept moving back. The stranger wasn't stopping at all, Satoshi frowned slightly and managed to kick him back. The stranger cried out as he landed pretty hard on the ground.  
  
''Rie, are you alright?'' Satoshi asked. ''You're not hurt are you?''  
  
Rie kept his eye on the recovering attacker. ''Who is this guy?''  
  
Satoshi looked up and stepped in front of her sister, looking at the man with a stern look on his face. ''Who are you?'' he asked. His voice was cold.  
  
The man let out a laugh, his claws glimmered as he held them up. ''I'm here to kill Cho Hakkai's children.''  
  
''Kill - us?'' Rie trailed off frowning. ''What is this? - '' she asked. The man stepped up, holding his broadsword.  
  
''Rie. I want you to run the opposite direction. Get straight home.'' Satoshi said softly.  
  
''Oni-hue! I'm not leaving you here!''  
  
''Rie! -''  
  
The man attacked again. Satoshi looked up and blocked the sword with both his hands, wincing as they were wounded and bled. He looked at him.  
  
''What are you?'' Satoshi asked, struggling to push the sword back.  
  
''Don't play stupid with me, Cho Satoshi.'' the man grinned. ''I'm a youkai - you're perfectly aware of that.''  
  
''Youkai?!'' his eyes widened as he was pushed back. He winced as he landed on the ground, Rie gasped and ran to him.  
  
''Oni-hue!'' she called worriedly. She looked as the youkai jumped up, holding up his broadsword.  
  
''Die!'' he yelled as he laughed maniacally.  
  
Rie screamed as she embraced her brother - there was suddenly a strange sort of electrical sensation passed through her. Her eyes widened as she looked up - she saw her hands. Green sparks forming around them.  
  
''What? -''  
  
She trailed off as the youkai inched closer and she screamed again as a painful sensation shot up her back.  
  
***  
  
Natsumi looked up as Aki was looking around suspiciously. She paused and looked at him.  
  
''Aniki, what's wrong?'' she asked, now she looked around, too. ''You're looking around like a slasher's about to pop out any minute now.''  
  
''Only because you're absolutely right.'' Aki said with a smirk, he suddenly whirled behind him. Natsumi gasped as blocked a coming blur with his books. Of course, his books were cut in half and they went flying off into separate directions. Aki smirked and pushed the force back with incredible strength. There was a loud thud on the floor.  
  
''Yo, kuso otoko.'' he said in a smooth and arrogant voice. ''Just what the hell is with the violent introduction?''  
  
A man stood up. But there was something different about him, his ears were pointed and his nails were claws instead of normal names - Natsumi paused and blinked.  
  
''Holy crap! Is that a youkai?!'' she almost yelled in surprise.  
  
Aki looked at her with a perplexed look on his face. ''You know about these guys?''  
  
''Doesn't anyone ever read anymore?'' Natsumi asked as she frowned and rolled her eyes.  
  
The youkai looked insulted. ''You have time to talk while I'm here?!'' he exposed his sharp claws. ''Act afraid or something!''  
  
''What the hell is a youkai doing here?!'' Aki asked still in amazement.  
  
''Whatever the hell he's doing here, he's not about to invite us to a tea party that's for sure.'' Natsumi answered as he held up the claws.  
  
''I was sent to kill Sha Gojyo's children!'' the youkai said with a grin. ''And that's exactly what I'm going to do.''  
  
Natsumi and Aki both looked up smirking.  
  
''Frankly, I don't care what you're doing here or what the hell you really are - I don't know either. But you're sure as hell not going to do that!'' Aki said arrogantly as he smirked.  
  
****  
  
Eiri avoided the blades as he glared at the youkai intently. He was quick, he admitted that - Miori tried to strike a few times, but the youkai kept jumping away from where he stood. Miori was now frustrated and annoyed - as she clutched the sword again and tried to attack. The youkai grinned as he whirled right behind him and chopped off the bamboo sword she held. Miori cried out shortly in surprise as she fell to the ground.  
  
''Miori!'' Eiri called, his eyes widening as he started to run towards the youkai who hovered above his sister and held up the blades.  
  
Miori frowned and raised up a foot, kicking the youkai right between the legs. The youkai yelped as he fell back on the ground and dropped his blades. Eiri took the opportunity as he kicked the youkai on the face and picked up the two blades, aiming it at his neck.  
  
''Five seconds. Who are you and what the hell are you really here for?''  
  
''Hm. If you think it's that easy to squeeze an answer out of us.''  
  
The blades were pressed even harder on his neck - the youkai screamed in fear and pain as Eiri glared at him impatiently.  
  
''Three seconds. Or I'll rip your throat apart. Who sent you and what the hell are you here for?''  
  
Miori dusted herself off and stood behind her brother.  
  
''Ii ka! - We were -''  
  
A gun suddenly resounded through the road and the youkai screamed again. He started to disappear, Eiri and Miori watching in shock as there was silence around them once more.  
  
''Who was that?!'' Miori asked looking around.  
  
Eiri noticed a car, which suddenly ran past them. He scowled as he watched it drive away further and further. His brows met slightly and his sister noticed this, too. Both of them watching as it disappeared from their sight. Miori had to look at the two blades on the ground and touch them as to make sure she wasn't dreaming or losing her mind.  
  
''They're real. A youkai was actually here.'' she trailed off, breathlessly as she glanced at her brother.  
  
Eiri looked up and took his sister's hand. ''Let's go before any of them show up.''  
  
''We're not going to tell mom and dad, are we?'' she asked in an unsure tone.  
  
''No. They don't have to know. They'll never believe it anyway.''  
  
''I guess you're right.''  
  
Eiri looked around cautiously as he lead his little sister home.  
  
***  
  
Rie's eyes snapped open as she looked up. She heard a shriek and what sounded like a quick explosion - she looked around her and saw that she was covered in blood. She backed away, but kept her arms around her brother. Who was looking around, surprised as he was seeing the same thing she was. There was blood staining him as well - he looked at his sister and embraced her as she seemed her best to stay calm - but she was shaking.  
  
''Rie, you're not hurt are you?'' Satoshi asked worriedly.  
  
Rie only shook her head. Somehow she was too shocked to say anything and was still busy trying to register what had just happened. She looked at her brother - she wasn't crying or anything. But it looked like she needed a while before she could say anything. She only nodded and held onto her brother.  
  
''Are you alright?'' she managed to say in a calm voice.  
  
Satoshi sighed in relief. God knows what his mother would say and think if she went home bloodied and shaking. ''Yokatta desu ne.'' he said as he got up. It didn't change the fact that a stab of guilt shot up his back that he wasn't the one who protected his sister when it was HIS job to do so. He always wanted Rie to be safe from anything - it turned out that she saved them.  
  
''What was that I just felt?'' Rie said looking at her hands. ''What just happened to me?''  
  
''That - youkai died because of you - right?'' Satoshi said directly. Rie paused and looked up as she shook her head. This was getting weirder.  
  
''Come on, let's go home before anyone sees us.'' Her brother's words snapped her back to reality as he took her hand. ''When we get home we have to change and clean up in a hurry - we can't let mom see this, she'll freak out on us.''  
  
Rie nodded, they headed home and she looked back at her hands.  
  
That came from me. She thought.  
  
Why? I felt scared and then this jolt of pain went through my back. and all of the sudden - it was warm - I felt as if nothing could get near Oni-hue and I.  
  
She paused and looked ahead.  
  
Next thing I knew, the youkai was dead.  
  
How did I do that?  
  
***  
  
Aki looked up as he pulled out the long tree branch, which he had used to stab the youkai with great ease. It was taking too long to beat him and he did say the only way to stop him was to kill him. So, they did as he was told. He and Natsumi were having a hell of a time beating the guy to a pulp. Natsumi was pretty much disturbed of what the youkai told them before her brother shut-him up permanently with the bamboo branch.  
  
It's not over yet. We'll be after you. Every single one of you. Make sure to ask your parents about it.  
  
''Oi, Natsumi.''  
  
''Eh?'' she looked up and Aki had just disposed of the murder weapon. She shook her head and looked around. ''Are you sure he was the last one?''  
  
''Aa.'' Aki answered. ''I guess. What the hell is a youkai doing here? And why do they seem to be particularly fond of us?'' he asked.  
  
''How should I know?'' she paused. ''Why did he say to ask our parents about it?''  
  
''Whoa.'' Aki paused and laughed as he shook his head. ''No, you don't suggest that they have something to do with this.. do you?'' he trailed off.  
  
''Why the hell else would he say that?'' Natsumi asked, frowning slightly. She sighed and shook her head. ''I don't think we should tell them, though. Tousan's never going to believe us anyway. ''  
  
''You're reading my mind.'' Aki said. ''Come on let's go.''  
  
As they walked on, Aki paused and looked up. ''Though, I wonder.''  
  
''Eh?''  
  
''I wonder if this'll be the last one.''  
  
''I doubt that. somehow. I hope I'm wrong.'' Natsumi answered.  
  
***  
  
Sanzo turned off the engine of the car and Mika was removing her seatbelt. She looked at him as he paused and scowled. She took time to study him before she asked.  
  
''What's wrong now?'' she asked. It wasn't long before she heard a voice outside the car.  
  
''Oi! Sanzo!'' she looked up to see a young boy who looked around he was eighteen. Light brown hair and beautiful golden eyes which no one could have probably regarded as ordinary. He standing in the front porch and waving at them as he smiled.  
  
''Anou baka saru.'' Sanzo trailed off as he opened the door to his car. ''You remember him don't you?'' he asked, not getting out yet, looking at his wife.  
  
''Goku?'' she asked. Suddenly smiling and laughing softly. ''So, it is Goku. I haven't seen him since he was fifteen!''  
  
''It's been a while, alright. And he's still as loud as ever.'' Sanzo said in an annoyed tone.  
  
''I'm sure he'll note how friendlier you've become through the years, too.'' She said in a gentle and sarcastic tone.  
  
Sanzo glanced at her again as she smirked slightly. He shook his head and looked up as Goku was calling again.  
  
''Oi! Sanzo! Out here!'' he smiled and waved. ''Mika! I'm out here!''  
  
They stepped out of the car and Goku immediately came running to the two of them. He smiled and hugged Mika tightly and happily as he did, smiling cheerfully as he did a few years back when she last saw him.  
  
''Mika-chan! I'm so glad to see you!''  
  
Mika laughed and pinched his cheek as she patted him gently. ''Let me guess, you're hungry.'' She smiled gently at him as she had always loved the young boy. Sanzo was still neutral and looking at him - Goku looked up and smiled.  
  
''It's about time you guys got home, too!'' he said, frowning slightly. ''I was getting so hungry! I've been waiting here all afternoon!'' he tugged at Mika's hand. ''Ne, ne? Do you guys have anything to eat? --''  
  
Mika was about to say something when a harisen came crashing down Goku's head. He yelped and slumped down the ground.  
  
''Urusai! You just got here and you're making too much noise already!'' he said, irritated.  
  
Mika sighed and shook her head, she helped Goku up. ''Come on, Come on. I'll feed you something before you both blow a fuse.'' She put a hand on her hip. ''This way, then. Sanzo's virtue isn't exactly patience.''  
  
''Oi, Mika. '' he was cut off as Goku kept naming the things he wanted to eat. The blonde only sighed and scowled as he followed the two of them inside.  
  
***  
  
''Did you get rid of him?''  
  
A car window pulled down, Saneda smirked and peered out, waving the smith and wesson forty-five at the woman with long black hair and dark blue eyes. He chuckled and nodded.  
  
''Done like you asked, Ming-chan.'' He answered. ''Killed him like a dog before he could say anything.''  
  
''Good. Or I would have had to kill you.'' Ming said ''Remember Gyoukumen Koushu-sama's order. Kill the Sanzo-ikkou and their families.''  
  
''Ryoukaishita, fearless leader!'' Saneda said mockingly as he saluted, supposedly. ''The Sanzo-ikkou and their respective families will be dead by tomorrow night.''  
  
''Now get lost before I kill you anyway.'' She snapped coldly as she began to walk off.  
  
''Ming-chan's getting scary.'' he said pulling the window to a close. ''Better get to work then.''  
  
~TSUZUKU~  
  
Translations:  
  
deshoo -- way of asking a question besides 'desu ka' Nan desu -- 'What' Hanashite -- Well, it could either mean 'let's talk' or 'let go of me' in this case, it's the second one. Doiterou -- 'get down!' Oni-hue, Nichan, Aniki -- all translate to 'big brother' 'kuso otoko' -- it's just one of the many ways to say something rude about someone. Doesn't have a literal translation and if there was. It isn't pretty. Ii ka, Ii kara -- okay 'Yokatta desu ne' -- I'm glad Ryoukaishita -- Roger 


	4. Take Flight

Chapter Four: Take Flight!  
  
That night, Goku peered behind Sanzo every five minutes, tugging at his sleeve.  
  
''Na, Sanzo.''  
  
Sanzo kept his eyes on the road as he drove. ''Shut-up and sit back down.'' He stopped as the traffic light flashed red. They were going out to dinner with the Hakkai and Gojyo and their kids. It was a thing they did every year - not like they planned it or anything. But it was an understood thing that at this date they'd meet up in a restaurant downtown. It was Hakkai who pointed this out with a smile on his face. He and Gojyo refuse to see it as a 'get-together.'  
  
''I'm getting hungry already, are we there yet?'' ''I said wait you stupid monkey.'' Sanzo kept insisting his answer.  
  
''Kecchi..'' Goku said with a frown as he leaned back. After a few minutes, he tugged at his sleeve again. ''Are we almost there, though?''  
  
''URUSAI!'' Sanzo finally lost his temper and whapped Goku with his fist and quickly returning his hands on the wheel. He cursed under his breath, enough for the people in the car to hear. Goku moved back rubbing his head.  
  
''ITE! What was that for?! I was only asking!''  
  
Eiri scowled and hit Goku on the head with his fist as he bumped against him for the fourth time over the tenth time he's asked Sanzo for food.  
  
''Stop crowding me! You stupid monkey!''  
  
''I am NOT a monkey! You're just like Sanzo, you're mean, too!''  
  
Eiri kept whapping him repeatedly after that sentence. ''If you say that again, I will kill you!''  
  
''You know what they say about people who pick on animals, they're no better than the animal.'' Miori said shooting a glance at his brother.  
  
''What was that?!'' Eiri asked scowling and looming his glare at his sister.  
  
''You got a problem with that?!'' Miori asked rolling her sleeve up.  
  
Both siblings started beating each other up in the backseat. Even Mika was getting annoyed - Sanzo had about two veins by the side of his head.  
  
''That's enough the both of you!'' Mika said hitting both her children over the head with her red laced fan. She frowned at them and shook her head as they both kept quiet. She fixed the way she was seated and looked ahead again. Sighing as she shook her head. ''Sometimes, they're really like you - too much in fact.'' She pointed out.  
  
''Don't say that as if it were my fault.'' He said casually. Eiri glanced over at Goku who was looking outside the window, blinking. He frowned slightly and shook his head, it was only yesterday that he stayed over. He was running all over the place, kept playing with the cats and neighborhood dogs and climbing trees and most importantly - eating all the food available.  
  
''Na, Eiri.''  
  
''Nanda?''  
  
''You guys go to school?'' he asked.  
  
''Aa. What about it?''  
  
''What's it like?''  
  
Miori looked at the young boy and blinked. ''Why? Don't you go to school?''  
  
''No. Sayaka never sent me to school. She kept saying I would cause nothing but trouble. So she always kept me home. I never really left the temple much.'' he paused and looked out.  
  
They kept me in my room. And brought me food.  
  
They never liked it when I played outside.  
  
Because I did something wrong back then.  
  
I'm sure to keep doing something wrong.  
  
Mika glanced at the boy and sighed, Sanzo shook his head and made a left turn.  
  
''We're here.'' He said finally slowing down a bit. Goku smiled and jumped in his seat. ''WAI! WAI! Finally!'' he glanced at Sanzo and smiled.  
  
But as long as he's here. I always feel like I've seen and spent my time under the sun all my life.  
  
I feel safe. And as long as I know that he's here. I'll be fine. ***  
  
''Mika-chan! Mika-chan over here!'' Hotaru said as she smiled and waved at them. Gesturing the to come to the table.  
  
Sanzo had his usual dry expression. Mika smiled at Hotaru and nodded, she gently and slowly took Sanzo's hand. He didn't refuse, though he wasn't really the type to express his emotion openly. They all headed for the table.  
  
''Hey, Sanzo.'' Hotaru said with a smile on her face. ''You've been taking care of her well, right?''  
  
''Hm. Is that any of your business?''  
  
''Take that as a yes, anata.'' Hakkai said with a soft laugh. Gojyo who sat beside Naomi, their children went around the place since it was a little big. It was a bar and restaurant at the same time, so it wasn't hard to walk around.  
  
''Yo, San-chan!'' Naomi said as she smirked and greeted. ''Did you have a good drive?''  
  
''Hakkai! Gojyo!'' Goku said as he smiled and ran towards them. ''Naomi- chan! Hotaru-chan!''  
  
''Goku!'' Naomi greeted. ''Oh my god, you've gotten so big!'' she laughed as Goku ran towards them. She was supposed to hug him when a foot came crashing down on his head.  
  
''Ite!''  
  
''Long time no see, baka saru.'' Gojyo greeted, his foot still placed on top of Goku's head.  
  
''Teme!'' Goku pushed the foot off and waved a fist at him. ''What was that for?!''  
  
''For you still being a stupid monkey after all these years!''  
  
''I'll get you for that!''  
  
The two immediately proceeded to beating each other up. Naomi sighed and smirked. ''And by doing this you think you're proving you're the most intelligent being in the world?''  
  
''I guess nothing changes much even if three years have passed.'' Hakkai noted.  
  
''Hm. They're both annoying, still.'' Sanzo snapped.  
  
Hotaru looked at Mika and smiled as she gestured for her to come with her. Mika paused and then sighed and looked at Sanzo.  
  
''Excuse me gentlemen.'' She said politely as she smiled slightly. ''I think it's time to have a talk with Hotaru-chan.''  
  
Mika stood up and walked on with Hotaru, She looked back at Naomi. ''That means, you too.''  
  
Naomi sighed and shrugged as she got up. ''Gotta go, I think it's time for one of those girl things.'' She rolled her eyes. ''I don't know.'' She winked and waved at Goku. ''See you later, monkey.''  
  
Goku frowned. ''Saru te yu na.''  
  
The girls walked off and the three of them were left.  
  
At the other table, she glanced at them as she pushed her sunglasses up and crossed her legs. Polishing her nails on her blouse, she tossed her greenish-blue hair back and looked up.  
  
''Ni. Is it time yet?''  
  
''Hai, Gyoukumen Koushu-sama.'' Ni answered as he himself was dressed up, sitting in front of Gyoukumen Koushu. He refilled her wineglass and smirked. ''The assassins are positioned and the fireworks should begin around a minute or two away.''  
  
Gyoukumen Koushu smirked and nodded. ''Then we should probably leave and watch things from the outside.''  
  
''Of course. I wouldn't want to see you in trouble, Gyoukumen-Koushu- sama.'' Ni took her hand and lead her outside. Passing by the Sanzo-ikkou's table. Sanzo's dark violet eyes glanced at them as they left the inside.  
  
''Doushite desu, Sanzo?'' Hakkai asked.  
  
Sanzo paused for a moment. ''Iya. nothing much.'' he looked up as he lit up a cigarette. Goku was already working his way through the appetizers as he was with Eiri and the other kids. Gojyo lit up a cigarette and looked at him.  
  
''Oi.''  
  
''What?'' Sanzo asked.  
  
''So, I guess he's staying with you, huh?''  
  
''I don't have much of a choice. No one else will take him in.'' Sanzo said as he took a sip of his beer. ''My aunts and my old man have lost patience with the stupid monkey.''  
  
''Hou. I see that the corrupt bastard could be kind hearted after all.'' Gojyo said sarcastically.  
  
''Urusai.''  
  
Hakkai laughed softly as he looked at the two of them. ''I don't think Goku would have gone with anyone else.'' he said as he looked up. ''You know how sad he was when you had to leave, Sanzo.''  
  
''Hm.'' Sanzo said looking ahead. ''Sad, huh?''  
  
''It's natural for a monkey to miss his owner.''  
  
''If you don't shut up, right NOW.'' he trailed off. He shook his head. ''I don't mind anyway, I'm used to a lot of noise and annoying things.''  
  
Meanwhile, the women were by the bar. Hotaru looked at Mika and so did Naomi.  
  
''So, what's the update, were you knocked up or what?'' Naomi asked as she lit up a cigarette.  
  
Mika sighed and smiled. ''I took the test today.'' Her smile seemed more gentle and sweet. They've never seen that look on her before, she looked her happiest at that moment. Hotaru clasped her hands together and smiled -Naomi laughed and nodded. She put out her cigarette.  
  
''Another one?'' Naomi said as she smiled, shaking her head.  
  
''Another one!'' Hotaru said happily.  
  
Mika smiled and nodded, placing her hand on her stomach unconsciously. She looked up and sighed. ''That's why I picked to sit in the non-smoking section.'' She smirked and looked at Naomi with an arched eyebrow.  
  
''What? I put it out!'' Naomi laughed.  
  
''I'm so happy for you! And wait till Sanzo finds out!'' Hotaru said happily.  
  
''You haven't told him yet?'' Naomi asked.  
  
''No.''  
  
''When were you planning to tell him?''  
  
''Tonight, I said. He left ahead of me this morning, so I didn't get to tell him.''  
  
Naomi smirked and crossed her legs. ''Then why not tell him now?''  
  
Mika sighed and looked up as she laughed and shook her head, running a hand through her hair. Her mauve colored eyes looking towards their direction. ''I suppose I should tell him as soon as possible. But he might have already guessed or at least gotten a clue. He's not exactly slow.''  
  
''She maybe right.''  
  
At the other side, Aki watched as Goku worked his way through more appetizers and asked for more after three minutes. ''Wow. Where does he put all that extra luggage?''  
  
''Not up his brain that's for sure. He could use it.'' Eiri said. Goku frowned at him but kept eating.  
  
Satoshi was quiet and he looked bothered by something. Eiri looked at him and frowned.  
  
''Oi, doushita?'' he asked. ''Eh?'' Satoshi blinked and looked up. He laughed softly. ''Gomen nasai. I was just getting a little lost in thought I guess.''  
  
''What's the matter?'' Aki asked. ''You haven't been talking much since we got here.''  
  
Satoshi smiled and looked up. ''Just something that happened the other day I can't seem to get over.''  
  
Eiri glanced at him for one more moment, before sighing and looking up.  
  
''Weird things have been happening, don't you agree?'' he asked.  
  
''What weird things?'' Goku asked, blinking  
  
Miori, Rie and Natsumi were talking over at the other side, while drinking their sodas. Natsumi was probably telling a joke as the two were laughing. The waiter passed by them and was heading towards the table where Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai were. Holding up a tray.  
  
''People. keep showing up when you least expect.'' Eiri continued  
  
Sanzo looked up as the waiter placed their drinks in front of them.  
  
''I have to agree.'' Aki added in.  
  
''Here are your drinks.'' The waiter said as he smiled and placed them there.  
  
''Thank you.'' Hakkai said as he nodded politely.  
  
The waiter paused and looked at them.  
  
''And one more thing, sir.'' He said.  
  
The three looked at him. As suddenly, he raised up a knife - Sanzo's eyes widened and Hakkai and Gojyo gasped. Mika saw it from a far, Hotaru dropped her glass and Naomi jumped off her seat.  
  
''Nanda?! - '' Sanzo was able to say.  
  
''Shi-ne!''  
  
Mika acted quickly as she ran towards Sanzo, ignoring as she bumped into people hard enough to make them fall. She pushed her husband out of the way, both of them landed on the ground. The knife missed them - Sanzo was scratched on the shoulder, but that was it.  
  
''What the fuck? -'' Gojyo stood up. ''What the hell is going on here?!''  
  
They looked up as everyone in the restaurant stood up. All the women and men removing their accessories. Eiri's eyes widened as he watched, Aki grabbed the nearest knife as he knew what they were to do now was defend themselves. Satoshi quickly ran towards the younger sisters and started to lead them towards the others. Goku was looking around almost frantically.  
  
''Oi?! What the hell's going on?! What is all this?'' he cried.  
  
There was a quick flash of light as everyone in the restaurant started screaming painfully - the doors suddenly shut and locked, the blinds started to fall - Hotaru looked around, confused. Naomi was frowning as she herself was surprised. The lights were soon gone.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant had changed into familiar creatures. As their ears were pointed and their nails were now claws glimmering in the dark. Mika's eyes widened as Sanzo helped her up, pulling her beside him.  
  
''Genjo Sanzo, Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai, Son Goku.'' the waiter, who was now a full youkai in his real form said with a grin. ''Gyoukumen Koushu-sama ordered us. at this moment.'' He looked at them. ''To kill the four of you and everyone with you.''  
  
The four of them were still shocked - though Sanzo soon kept his surprise with a scowl and a cold glare. ''What the hell are you talking about?'' he spat out.  
  
''Don't play dumb with us! Since you defeated the empire so long ago, it's time to even the score!'' he answered. ''KILL THEM!''  
  
Hakkai gasped as a youkai headed towards where Hotaru and Natsumi were, he immediately started to run there, picking up a knife from one of the tables. ''Hotaru! Grab a knife!''  
  
A youkai suddenly blocked his way, he moved back a little but stopped as he felt another one behind him. He calmly glared at both as they grinned.  
  
''The only way you can defeat us is if you kill us.'' the youkai said as he moved forward. ''If you can't do that. We'll kill your wife and your children - right after we take care of your friends.''  
  
Hakkai was quiet for a moment before he glared at the youkai, now he was a calm man - but when people said things that were pushing it too far - he was the type not to keep silent about it.  
  
''Who said I had a problem about killing you, then?'' his smirk was icy, a bright light suddenly started to form around his hands without him noticing for a moment. The youkai backed away with wide eyes as Hakkai came closer.  
  
''Sono hikari wa! -''  
  
Sanzo looked up as he avoided another blade coming his way, he glared at the youkai and kicked him back, making him land on the ground.  
  
''I'll ask you again. What the hell is this?'' Sanzo said as he glared at him.  
  
''Heh. If you think we're going to leave you alone - you better think again.''  
  
Sanzo scowled and started to reach for something in his coat. The youkai spat out blood as he tried to get up but was kicked on the face again. Sanzo didn't keep his guard down. He took out a revolver, it was the one he always kept with him incase anything happened. Nothing big ever happened before, but this was different.  
  
He aimed it at the youkai. Surprised as the youkai looked as he shivered in fear.  
  
''Shourenjuu!'' the youkai exclaimed.  
  
Shourenjuu? Sanzo trailed off in his mind. But he kept his face stern.  
  
''You said the only way to beat you was to kill you. Then let it be that way.''  
  
He pulled the trigger  
  
The youkai vanished in an instant together with his scream. Sanzo looked up as Goku broke the railing of the stairs - he was quite surprised at the strength Goku possessed. The golden eyed boy clutched it tightly and started to fight of the youkai holding spears. Gojyo was busy, stabbing every single one of them with the sharpest kitchen knives he could find.  
  
''Mika!'' Sanzo called, whirling behind him. Mika glared at the youkai heading towards her and her daughter.  
  
''Heh. You're Genjo Sanzo's wife are you?''  
  
''If you think you can hurt my daughter, my son or my husband without getting passed me, you'd better think again!'' Mika spat out angrily at the youkai as she kept herself in front of her daughter just to keep Miori shielded in case of anything.  
  
''Do you really think you can protect yourself without your husband's help?'' the youkai raised up his blades. ''Die!'' he attacked.  
  
Mika kept her glare straight as she suddenly scowled - there was a great impact and force, which blew the youkai back five steps from where she was. As he tried to get up, he found out that he couldn't move.  
  
''Mika? -'' Sanzo trailed off almost in surprise.  
  
She didn't say anything, she closed her eyes for a minute and in an instant, the youkai was thrown towards the wall.  
  
''Mom?!'' Miori cried in wonder and surprise. ''How the HELL did you do that?!''  
  
''I'll explain later.'' Mika answered. ''Right now, let's focus on getting out of here.''  
  
Hakkai was surprised as he stretched out his hands - blasts of light suddenly coming out of them, killing the youkai in a heartbeat. He wasn't sure how he was able to do it exactly, all he knew was - he was able to do it. He kept aiming the blasts towards the coming youkai. Hotaru looked up as one leapt towards her way. She frowned and moved back, grabbing the next sharpest thing and holding it up.  
  
''Hotaru!'' Hakkai cried.  
  
The youkai laughed maniacally as he held up his blades.  
  
''SHI-NE!''  
  
She stabbed him on the stomach and twisted the knife, there was another one coming up behind her - she switched her knife to her other hand and stabbed the one coming behind her.  
  
Naomi just kicked one back towards Gojyo who frowned slightly and stabbed him right through - watching him vanish. He looked up as about five more surrounded them. The children on the other hand were busy fighting their way out - Eiri and Aki had just killed about seven all in all. Satoshi was surprised as he could do the same thing that his father was doing a while ago, Natsumi and Miori killed themselves three. Rie had taken down four earlier - but now she was shaking as that electrical, painful shock once again crawled up her back.  
  
Natsumi stabbed the last one through the head and Sanzo shot another one coming to the window. Naomi looked up as she dusted her hands and took a deep breath.  
  
''Anymore of them?''  
  
Just then the windows broke and youkai started coming in.  
  
''Damn it!'' Aki said looking around.  
  
''This just won't end will it?''  
  
Mika looked outside the window as Sanzo stood by her side aiming the gun - her eyes widened as she looked up and took her husband by the hand again.  
  
''All of you make a run to the backdoor in the kitchen! We have to lose them here!''  
  
''How the hell do we do that?!'' Gojyo asked.  
  
Goku looked up frowning. ''Ah! - '' he saw where Mika was looking. ''An empty bus?!''  
  
''We'll get out of here!'' she said nodding. ''I'll drive!''  
  
Goku looked at Sanzo. ''But we have to fight them!''  
  
''She's right!'' Hakkai said shaking her head. ''If we're going to fight them, might as well lead them where people aren't around!''  
  
And all of them made their way to the back door as blades started raining down.  
  
~TSUZUKU~  
  
Translations:  
  
Kecchi - 'you're mean' 'Sono hikari wa!' - 'that light is! -' 'Shi-ne!' - 'Die!' 'Teme!' - 'Damn you!'  
  
Sorry for the LONG wait. School work pilled up and our phone went dead for more than three days! Hope you'll keep reading. 


	5. Stiff Breeze

Chapter Five: Stiff Breeze  
  
Author's Note: My reviewers are right. I, Yuriko the incredible idiot forgot the magic, which we call 'proof reading' Sorry if the last chapter might have been confusing for most of you. But those who kept reading, thanks so much for you support. Please keep up with this fic. This chapter is my LEAST favorite and it kind of stinks, so excuse me for the off day, I was having an offday when I finished this. Just move on to the next chapter immediately after you read this. Saneda is not in this chapter if you're wondering. He will be in the next coming ones.  
  
They ran as fast as they could towards the bus that was parked by the side of the empty street. The youkai were following them, Gojyo turned back frowning.  
  
''I don't like this running away business.'' He said shaking his head. ''I say we go back and kick their asses.''  
  
''We're not really running away, Gojyo.'' Hakkai said with a smile, as he ran. ''We're switching places, then we'll do what you tell us.''  
  
'Hm.'' Sanzo looked ahead as they let the kids go up the bus first, Eiri looked around for the first thing that he use to arm himself. Aki helped the three girls up – Satoshi followed but paused as he saw his sister, Rie. She looked like she was about to come down with something as she looked around. He approached her.  
  
''Rie? What's wrong?'' he asked her gently.  
  
''N-Nothing.'' She said shaking her head.  
  
/I'm not scared or anything.../  
  
/It's just that... it's here again.../  
  
The others soon boarded up the bus, Hotaru looked up as Mika sat in the front seat.  
  
''You're driving?!'' she asked, an eyebrow raised as she almost yelled.  
  
''We've got no choice!'' Mika answered, the keys were somehow there, which meant the driver must have the bus here for a while. ''Everyone, hold on!''  
  
Naomi laughed and shook her head. ''This should be fun...''  
  
''Well, what the hell are we supposed to do?'' Natsumi asked as Mika started the engine.  
  
Sanzo looked up as the youkai battalion was soon on their tracks. He headed to the window, he kicked the glass and watched it break into pieces, falling on the ground. And aiming his gun – he shot exactly six rounds, killing a few of the youkai from the batalion.  
  
''We make sure they stay as far away from us.'' He said. ''Kill all the youkai you can.''  
  
Everyone in the back seat headed towards the windows, youkai were jumping up the bus and Gojyo kept punching every single one, Goku was helping him out. – the bus was already moving. They ignored the calls of the running driver, who soon realized there were demons in the way and ran off, wanting to save his own neck. Mika soon drove faster, stepping on the gas as she kept looking ahead – she ran over a few youkai who jumped in the way.  
  
''I promise, I'll get you there safely!'' she looked ahead. /No matter what happens, I'm not going to let anyone I'm with get hurt./  
  
Hakkai kept shooting the blasts towards the demons, when he looked up as he heard a familiar scream. After a glass window had broken, he heard Goku.  
  
''Teme! Let go of her!''  
  
He turned around, his eyes widening. Rie was held back by one youkai who had gotten in – a blade pressed against her neck as he arm was twisted behind her.  
  
''Rie!'' Hakkai called.  
  
Hotaru gasped as she kicked one youkai back and looked to see what position her daughter was in. She frowned as she then started to run towards her.  
  
''Get the hell away from my daughter!'' she cried out as she ran faster and reached out her hand.  
  
The youkai looked up and laughed as he raised up his claws. Satoshi quickly started to run towards his sister, but found himself surrounded by youkai.  
  
''I can't move!'' Satoshi said. ''Someone help Rie-chan!''  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright light around her as she then looked up and turned at the youkai, her emerald green eyes glared right at him, as she remained quiet and calm. The youkai seemed to surprised as he didn't see that the light around Rie was starting to surround him as well.  
  
''Let go of me.'' she said almost threateningly.  
  
He suddenly screamed as he felt pain surging through him, there was a loud and bright explosion. Just then, Mika thought it was the right time to jam break as sudden and as hard as she could. The youkai was sent flying towards the front window and crashed right out through it, just as the explosion got worse. Cars around them stopped and started to swerve out of control as the drivers feared for their own safety.  
  
''Keep running!'' Gojyo called as he punched another one back.  
  
Goku was still busy with the youkai, which had surrounded him just a while ago. He looked up at Sanzo who was now down to his last bullets. He aimed his gun and shot one who was going through the window.  
  
''Sanzo! There's more of them!'' he called. ''What do we do?!''  
  
''Ch.'' Sanzo scowled as he couldn't find a way out of this one, and that was rare. He aimed another one at the front door as it managed to get in and almost strike Mika down as she was driving even faster. He looked up as a hand busted right through a window, grabbing his right arm and sinking his claws in – Sanzo winced and turned around, aiming his gun and shooting the youkai through the eye.  
  
''Sanzo!'' Mika looked up as she drove faster, she drove in a slight zig- zag manner as she try to shake the youkai climbing on top of the front of the bus.  
  
''I'm alright.'' He said as he looked up. /What are we going to do now? There's too much of them, they'll soon tire us out. That's what they're doing/ he scowled as he cursed softly under his breath.  
  
Eiri looked up as he suddenly heard soft whispering, all of them paused as it slowly got louder and louder. Gojyo frowned as he pushed a youkai back just as he was about to get to Naomi.  
  
''What the hell is that?!'' he asked.  
  
After a few moments, they heard a voice call.  
  
''Everyone, get down!''  
  
They didn't hesitate at all, Hakkai immediately pulled Hotaru down on the floor as he shielded her. Gojyo pulled Naomi away just as she was beating the hell out of the youkai who ruined her shoe. Mika ran towards her husband who was already waiting for her as he clutched on his shoulder. Goku ran to the kids and pushed them all down, Eiri landing on Aki and Satoshi who shielded his sister, Miori was with Natsumi as they took place behind the chairs.  
  
''Ideo, Engokuki!''  
  
There was a defeaning cry was heard a dragon-like flame creature burst through the roof of the bus, the youkai looked up in horror but couldn't move as the dragon creature singed right through all of them in one swipe. Cries and screams were heard as everyone still kept down, their eyes closed as slowly everyone and everything started to calm down.  
  
After a few moments, the doors slid open and two pairs of footsteps – they all looked up.  
  
''You people...'' Mika frowned slightly and looked up.  
  
Two young men stood a few steps away from them. One of the a few years younger than the other one, tall stature – dark tanned skin and a lean and athletic built. Long dark reddish-orange hair and blue-violet eyes, which looked at them. The other one smirked at them as he held with what seemed like a sword, with a thich and sharp blade. Taller the one he was with. He had black hair and the most noticeable thing about him were his eyes. One was gold and one was blue.  
  
''Those guys have something you have.'' The redhead looked at them. ''They're not going to rest until you give it over. Or they kill you and take it from you.''  
  
Hotaru looked up. ''What are you talking about? Who are you guys?''  
  
''Don't bother getting up right now.'' the other one said as he smirked at them. He turned around and held out his sword. ''There's still some left.''  
  
Just then youkai had appeared before them. He frowned slightly and with one slash of his sword, a row of explosions cracked through, youkai screaming as they were reduced to dust. Flame came out of one's hand as more youkai tried coming in through the windows.  
  
''This is getting really, old.'' Natsumi said as she sighed and looked up. ''Why won't these things die?''  
  
''What do they want?'' Satoshi asked as he looked at Eiri.  
  
Finally, as they turned back to the others.  
  
''My name's Homura Taishi.'' The one with the black hair had introduced. ''The one I'm with is with Kougaiji.'' He glanced over to the other young man. ''We know you're probably confused right now –''  
  
All of them started to get up.  
  
''What the hell is going on here?'' Sanzo asked as looked up.  
  
''You're kids.'' Kougaiji immediately answered. ''You're wives.'' He looked at Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo – Goku was standing beside Sanzo. ''They're all in danger.''  
  
The three looked surprised as they looked up.  
  
''We don't understand any of this. '' Hakkai said as he looked up. ''I'm afraid, we'll need to know the reason why our families are in danger.''  
  
Kougaiji paused and then looked over to Homura who smirked slightly for a moment before walking towards them, stopping a few inches away from Sanzo and Mika.  
  
''Do you know about the Gyumao resurrection project?'' he asked.  
  
''I've read about that somewhere.'' Miori said as she looked up and nodded. ''They said it was an old Chinese legend and myth, the Goddess of Mercy, Kanzeon Bosatsu sent four advisaries. They never really mentioned who the adviseries were.''  
  
''Why did she need to do that?''  
  
Miori shrugged. ''Gyumao was the bull demon – who ruled over Tenjiku, he was sealed off five hundred years before that time by a fighting god – I think Nataku was his name. But then, someone planned to resurrect him – heaven was unsure of who it was, that's why they needed the four.''  
  
Eiri listened to them, before his eyes finally widened. Aki noticed him and looked at him.  
  
''What's wrong with you.''  
  
Homura paused and then smirked as he nodded. ''I just think he caught on.'' He looked again at the four. ''Those advisaries were – Genjo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo and Son Goku.''  
  
''Eh?!'' Goku asked as he looked up in surprise. ''Ore-tachi?! –''  
  
''Sou da.'' Kougaiji continued as he nodded. ''Over eight hundred fifty years ago, you were able to stop the Gyumao resurrection project. He remained sealed, and you were able to subdue the one responsible.''  
  
''Who was responsible for it?'' Hotaru asked as she looked up.  
  
''Gyoukumen Koushu, Gyumao's second wife. Her first wife was my mother, Rasetsu-nyo.''  
  
''Whoa. What do you mean YOUR mother?'' Gojyo asked as he looked up. ''That would make you over a thousand years old!''  
  
Kougaiji shook his head. ''We were all reborn. After that whole incident, they said that there was a prophecy that the one in charge of the Gyumao resurrection project would rise up against the four who stopped her in the first place. The people soon forgot about it. And soon that whole thing became a legend, a made-up story.'' He paused. ''I was reborn and I knew who I was. ''  
  
''So, Gyoukumen Koushu was reborn, too?'' Goku asked.  
  
''Aa. But she wasn't supposed to be aware of who she was.'' He said as he looked up. ''Someone made her aware.''  
  
''Eh?''  
  
Suddenly the door opened and they all looked up.  
  
There was no one there.  
  
They were quiet again for a few more moments, before finally – Sanzo looked up as he scowled.  
  
''Doushita no?'' Mika asked as she looked up at him.  
  
''Something's here.'' He answered.  
  
There was a few more moments of silence.  
  
''Good evening everyone.'' Said a rough and yet playful voice.  
  
They turned to see a white stuffed bunny on one of the chairs, seated and looking at over their direction. There was nothing particularly special about it – as it just sat there. But all of them froze knowing that something was about to happen. Goku stood in front of the kids just in case.  
  
''Teme! Who are you?!'' he asked as he looked up. ''If you hurt anyone! –''  
  
''I'm not here to hurt anyone... Not if you people cooperate – which I'm sure you will be happy to –''  
  
Kougaiji's eyes widened as he looked up, his brows met. ''Ni Jien Yi! – What's the meaning of all this?! Where's Gyoukumen! –''  
  
''I don't think, I'm in liberty to say, Ojisama...'' he paused. ''But...''  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion of mist as it started to enter through the windows, slowly surrounding them and thickening by the moment – everyone immediately started to choke. Coughing and gasping for air.  
  
Kougaiji was choking himself as he looked up. ''Kisama...'' he spat out angrily. ''Ni Jien Yi! –''  
  
Hotaru choked and gasped for air, she held onto her neck as she tried to breathe and take air in – she felt Hakkai holding her hand as he tried to shield the both of them from the drugged air. But it didn't work as she looked up and he himself was weakening from the strong drug.  
  
''Anata.'' He managed to say. ''Don't let go alright?''  
  
Hotaru nodded as she clutched on his hand tighter – suddenly, her lime green eyes had closed and she had fallen back on him, just as he caught her, he himself fell on the ground unconscious. Soon, everyone followed – all the kids were already down. Gojyo had caught Naomi who passed out and tried to shield her from the mist, but slumped down against the walls himself as he tried to keep his crimson ed eyes open.  
  
Sanzo noticed Mika as he looked her direction and saw her trying to cover her nose and mouth to avoid inhaling the mist, but was failing miserably – she started to stumble back and as he tried to walk towards her – he noticed that he had one hand over her stomach. His eyes slightly widened as she started to fall to the ground – he had gotten to catch her.  
  
''Mika! Mika Shikashiro!'' he called.  
  
Her eyes weren't even open anymore. But her brows slightly met as she weakly shook her head, a hand still over her stomach. She was whispering something that at first Sanzo couldn't understand, he leaned in closer, trying his best to ignore the mist that was slowly getting to him.  
  
''Mika...'' he called again.  
  
''No... not this... the baby might – the baby –''  
  
Sanzo's eyes widened again as she totally lost consciousness – he looked up at the stuffed bunny as he scowled, his eyes were slowly closing – he fell back on the ground beside his wife as his hands dropped the gun he was holding.  
  
And everything was pitch black.  
  
TSUZUKU  
  
Translations:  
  
Ideo – 'Come out'  
  
Kisama – 'Bastard' or just a mean way to say 'you'  
  
Shikashiro – 'hang-on'  
  
Ojisama – 'Prince' 


	6. The Chaotic Ground

Chapter Six: The Chaotic Ground  
  
Author's note: Okay, it might get a little confusing from this point on. I will try my best to make sense the best way I possibly could. Sorry again for the last chapter – I have a feeling I might get bad reviews for that. Anyway, Gensoumaden Saiyuki does not belong to me – Genjo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo and Son Goku are characters created by Kazuya Minekura. But these women and the kids are mine (Oh, except Satoshi and Rie – they belong to a friend of mine, I just borrowed them) My first 'Mary-Sue' fic. Please don't kill me – oh, you know what? Go ahead.  
Oh, and if you're wondering where Saneda is – he's still here, not to worry.  
  
Hakkai opened his eyes as he slowly looked up. The mist was gone and there was complete silence – it was still nighttime, he noticed. He tried to get up as he felt a slight throbbing of pain at the side of his head. He moaned softly as he tried to move, he suddenly looked down and saw his wife, Hotaru – still unconscious and resting on him. His eyes slightly widened as he shook her gently.  
  
''Hotaru? Hotaru, wake up.'' He said softly.  
  
Hotaru stirred slightly, as he eyes slowly opened. She blinked, her vision was still blurry from the drugged mist earlier. As soon as it cleared, she saw Hakkai looking at her worriedly as he sighed then in relief and then smiled.  
  
''Yokatta desu ne, anata.'' He said in a calm voice. ''Are you alright?'' he asked.  
  
''Uhm...'' she said as she straightened up. ''I'm fine...'' she looked at him. ''What about you?''  
  
Hakkai nodded. ''Don't worry about me.'' he turned back to call his children to see if they were fine. But as he looked behind him, Satoshi and Rie who were behind them when then last remembered were now gone. His eyes widened again as he looked at her.  
  
''Hotaru – the children! – they're...''  
  
Hotaru was in shock as she was now looking around and noticed that the only people left on the bus were her, Hakkai. Sanzo, Mika, Gojyo, Naomi, Goku and the two who had helped them just now – Kougaiji was unconscious on one of the chairs and Homura was slumped against the wall as it looked like he tried to retaliate earlier. The children were nowhere in sight.  
  
''Everyone! Wake up!'' she called loudly. ''You guys! Get up! Now!''  
  
Sanzo stirred awake as he slowly opened his eyes, he winced immediately as his shoulder was still wounded and now added to this pain was the stinging sensation that his head was hit over and over again on something hard. He slowly sat up and put fingers over to his temple, looking around.  
  
''The hell? –'' he paused as his wife, came to and sat up. She looked around and saw Hotaru and Hakkai as they were looking at them. ''What's going on here?'' he asked.  
  
''Where are the kids, more importantly?'' Mika asked as her brows met and as she looked around.  
  
''That's what we were talking about!'' Hotaru said as she looked at her. ''The kids are gone!''  
  
''Gone? – '' Sanzo trailed off, as he then looked up. ''Anou kisama, Ni Jien Yi da...'' he trailed off roughly. He looked over to Mika who looked ahead, she looked calm but Sanzo knew that she was probably panicking from the inside.  
  
''Are you alright?'' he asked her calmly.  
  
She nodded and looked up. ''Where could he have taken them?''  
  
Before anymore of them could say anything, Gojyo got up and frowned as he held onto the side of his head.  
  
''Ite...'' he said in his usual way. ''Alright, whatever the hell is going on – we have to get that bastard –'' he paused as he looked up. He noticed that everyone was awake, he also couldn't help but see that the children were nowhere in sight. Catching on immediately, he looked at Sanzo and Hakkai.  
  
''He took them, didn't he?'' he asked, almost angrily as the two knew how their friend could get when it was his children on the line. Though he wasn't the most mature or responsible person in the world, Gojyo cared and loved his children dearly and would kill anyone who'd hurt a hair on their heads. ''Where the hell is that bastard?'' he asked.  
  
Naomi soon regained consciousness as she sat up and looked at Gojyo.  
  
''What the hell just happened?'' she asked, feeling a little light headed.  
  
''The kids are gone.'' Gojyo said in a slightly serious and angry voice. ''That bastard, Ni took them.''  
  
''Oh my god.'' Naomi managed to say calmly as she looked up. ''What the hell are we gonna do now?'' she asked.  
  
Goku started to wake up, as he immediately sat up and looked around. ''Are? – '' he blinked and looked up. Seeing Sanzo, he sighed in relief and called. ''Sanzo!''  
  
Sanzo looked up at him and remained quiet, Goku blinked and then realized that something was wrong. He looked around him and then paused. ''The kids are gone!'' he looked up. ''Where are they?!''  
  
Sanzo looked over to Kougaiji and Homura who were now regaining consciousness. He scowled as the two opened their eyes, he wanted answers and he wanted them NOW. It wasn't too good to get him angry, especially if his kids were involved. Even Hakkai was looking at the two sternly, the worst possible scenario's were entering his head as he kept himself calm. He knew that now was not the time to blow up or panic. Even getting angry wasn't the key to doing anything.  
  
Unfortunately for them, they had the corrupt and ill-behaved Genjo Sanzo with them, who didn't have much patience for anything much. And since he didn't care for a lot of things or a lot of people – it's bad to involve the few people he truly did care for. He picked up his gun and started to walk towards the two, ignoring Mika as she clasped his hand trying to calm him down – he gently broke free and kept walking towards the two who were starting to get up.  
  
Kougaiji looked up to find the end of the gun aimed at his face.  
  
''You have ten seconds to answer me straight.'' He said in a rough and stern voice. ''Where the hell did that bastard take my kids?''  
  
Kougaiji frowned back at him and Homura smirked slightly as he looked at Sanzo.  
  
''You can put that gun away, Genjo Sanzo.'' He said calmly. ''We don't want to start anything after all.''  
  
Goku was standing beside Sanzo, frowning at the two as well. ''You'd better tell us where they are! If something happens to them, I'll never forgive you two!''  
  
Hakkai got up as he gently looked at Hotaru and nodded, then walked towards beside Sanzo – Gojyo was frowning as he got up and did the same.  
  
''I'm sorry to be brash like this.'' Hakkai said sternly and coldly as he looked at the two of them. ''I think I would like to know where my children are as well.''  
  
Gojyo frowned at the two of them and looked up. ''You'd better answer, or we will beat the answers out of you.''  
  
Homura smirked slightly and Kougaiji frowned back at the four.  
  
''Where are they?'' Goku asked again. It was obvious that he himself was getting worried. He clenched his fists and looked up at Homura.  
  
The three women were left behind, when Naomi sighed and shook her head. She started to walk towards them, pulling the four boys back.  
  
''Down boys, now all of you – pipe down and sit.''  
  
Naomi wasn't the type to get easily angered or panicked. She was quite a problem solver, actually. Which is probably why Gojyo stayed with her in the first place. Though at drastic times, she was rather sarcastic and could still joke around. Everyone knew that she was worried about the children herself. She crossed her arms and shook her head.  
  
''Okay, being all 'guy' about this matter isn't going to help. You can aim guns at each other all day and we still won't have the kids back.'' She said as she put a hand on her hip. ''Now, let's all calm down, sit and try to figure this out – we could kill each other now right here and now – but we'll never get the kids back, agree?''  
  
Mika and Hotaru walked towards them. Mika looked up at Homura, sternly as she kept calm – but slightly arched an eyebrow.  
  
''Homura-san, you and Kougaiji-san know where they are, don't you?''  
  
''Please, tell us.'' Hotaru said as she sat beside Hakkai. ''I'm getting worried about the kids, even though I know they can handle themselves, I still can't be sure about anything right now. I think we all feel the same way.''  
  
Kougaiji looked at Homura and raised a hand to stop him. Then he looked at the seven people left with them.  
  
''They're in another dimension – this I know for sure.'' He said as he nodded. ''Ni Jien Yi is still working for Gyoukumen Koushu, and I'm sure they took them there because they know would go there yourselves if they had your children.'' He paused. ''Then they'll kill you there – and make sure you won't make it back out here.''  
  
''That's what she wanted in the first place, after all.'' Homura continued.  
  
There was a silent pause, when Goku then looked up.  
  
''Ja! Take us there.'' He said as he nodded.  
  
''Don't you understand?'' Kougaiji said. ''If we take you there, if you stay too long – you may never get back to this world.'' He looked up. ''We have to wait for them to return to this world and fight us.''  
  
''That would take too long!'' the boy reasoned as he frowned again. ''If you take us there, we could travel there and then rescue the kids, then we'll get out.'' He looked up. ''I'm sure we can do it.''  
  
''It's too risky.''  
  
''Then we'll have to take that risk.'' Goku continued. ''We can't wait – Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo – Mika-chan, Hotaru-chan and Naomi-chan are going to be too worried.'' He paused. ''I'm worried too – and I really don't want them hurt. They're my only family now – so – we have to find them!''  
  
Kougaiji was about to say something again when Homura who was impressed with the young boy's determination, smirked slightly and looked up.  
  
''We can help you.'' He said. ''But we can't help you through everything – once we get there, you're going to have to fight yourselves. We'll help you get to their new lair – but be strong enough to defend yourselves.''  
  
''Hm.'' Sanzo said as he scowled. ''Don't treat us like cockroaches. We can handle ourselves. Now just get us there.''  
  
Kougaiji paused as he looked at them. They were all quiet and looking at him – it didn't look like any of them were going to change their mind and were bent on going to Gyoukumen Koushu's new lair and getting their kids back. Though he knew it was risky, he agreed with them that they should just go there themselves. It would have given them a chance to subdue Gyoukumen Koushu once again. And this time they would make sure that she would never get out.  
  
He got up and nodded to them as he turned away.  
  
''Fine. Come with me.''  
  
They stepped down on the bus and Kougaiji stood in front of them. He looked back at them and nodded.  
  
''I'm going to open a portal that leads to this world and where they are now. Though it won't be the exact location when we do get there. It will take us a few days and maybe weeks to get to their new lair.''  
  
Mika looked up. ''I thought they stayed in Tenjiku – that's pretty far from Tougenkyou, isn't it?'' she asked.  
  
Kougaiji shook his head. ''After the Gyumao resurrection project was stopped – their lair was destroyed when they fought against Gyumao's minions. So, they have a new lair now – and I've been keeping an eye on their lair making sure no one was doing anything wrong – but they slipped through me somehow.''  
  
[Author's comment: (To Kougaiji) What? Like it's hard?]  
  
He looked ahead again. And closed his eyes for a moment – he started to chant softly, whispering the words as after a few moments, strong winds started to blow – the ground shook slightly. The skies started to mix with a gray as it looked like it was about to rain. Kougaiji continued to chant, gradually getting louder and louder – until finally he stretched out his arms and a white and blue portal formed in front of them. The winds were now blowing wildly – he stopped chanting and then glanced behind him.  
  
''Follow me...'' he said as he started to walk towards the portal. ''Stay close and don't break away from each other as much as possible, traveling through dimensions one could get lost.'' He entered. ''Come on, hurry!''  
  
Homura smirked as he glanced at Sanzo and Mika, before following Kougaiji.  
  
Sanzo looked ahead as he and Mika made their way towards the portal, he stepped in first and clutched on his wife's hand, keeping Kougaiji's instruction in mind. Though he didn't really trust the man, he couldn't afford to lose anyone else with him. He helped her step in and the winds blew even stronger – Hakkai and Hotaru soon followed, Hakkai did even a better job of keeping her close by letting her slightly hold onto him as they stepped into the portal the same time. Gojyo put an arm around Naomi as they made their way next. Goku followed in after them.  
  
As soon as they jumped in, the portal began to close. The winds calming down and the ground still once more – the lights of white and blue were soon gone. And it was almost as if nothing happened.  
  
Eiri awoke as he felt himself thrown away and as he felt his body crash into cold and damp cement. He winced as he had a painful headache and couldn't open his eyes. He heard water dripping into the floor and the scattering of rats in the corners of the room, he moaned softly in pain as his hands started to feel for the ground. His amethyst eyes started to open, he wanted to close them again as right now, he was suffering from a really bad case of vertigo. But he forced them open – he looked around to find himself in a cold and dark cellar, with the walls covered in moss. He choked and coughed as the rancid smell of blood and rotting bodies mixed together filled the air. He almost gagged and covered his mouth and his nose.  
  
''Where the hell am I?'' he asked softly. He looked around as he tried not to choke. He noticed that he was in a cellar – and he saw the cellar in front of him was the same. He frowned and looked up, as he tried to shake the bars. The doors wouldn't open.  
  
''Ch.'' He cursed under his breath. He slumped down for a while and walked to the moist wall – trying to find where he could break the wall down.  
  
Suddenly the cell doors opened again, he frowned as he heard a familiar voice.  
  
''Hey, ease off my back, pal!'' Aki cried as he tried to push the guard's hand away as the guard trying to push him in the cellar. He was thrown in the floor, and he winced and frowned as he looked up.  
  
''Shut up. You don't have room to talk right now.'' the guard said as he snickered. ''You're in Gyoukumen Koushu's lair. You don't have any power or authority around here.''  
  
''Ah?'' Aki looked up. ''What the hell? – That can't be true! – ''  
  
''Aki...'' Eiri trailed off.  
  
''You! – What are you doing here?'' Aki asked.  
  
Eiri looked at him and raised an eyebrow. ''The least they could do was put you in a different cellar. Or make sure you're dead before they throw you here.''  
  
''Hey, don't push your luck pal, you'll be eating my fist in a few.''  
  
Suddenly someone else was thrown towards the prison. They looked up to see someone struggling to get up – their eyes widened as they saw Satoshi trying to get up, a little beat up. He looked up and laughed softly, as he winced and sighed.  
  
''I hope I didn't interrupt this little get together all too sudden... '' he said.  
  
''Sato!'' Aki said as he knelt before him and looked at him. ''Man, you look like shit.''  
  
Satoshi laughed softly as he sighed again. ''Let me take this time to quote Eiri when I say – You think?''  
  
Eiri bent down and studied Satoshi carefully, he asked – almost gently. ''Are you alright?''  
  
Satoshi surprised at his tone looked at him. Eiri's amethyst eyes looking straight into his lime ones – he watched his friend studying him – then suddenly taking his arm as it was bleeding. He shook his head and started to unbutton his left sleeve, he tore off a part and started to gently wrap his wounded arm with it. Satoshi watched as Eiri gently worked over the wound, after tying it. Eiri patted it gently, and sighed as he nodded.  
  
''There. That should stop the bleeding.'' He said, almost calmly. ''But we have to get here if we want to treat those wounds.'' He nodded.  
  
''You –'' Satoshi paused and then stared at Eiri for a few moments. ''Thanks...''  
  
Eiri nodded as he stared back, they were quiet for a few moments more, as Eiri looked calm and neutral – Satoshi still look surprised and flustered at the same time. There was another moment of silence, before Aki frowned and sighed, he cleared his throat loudly.  
  
''Yo, are we going to get out of here or stay and make googly eyes at each other?!''  
  
Eiri and Satoshi snapped out of it as they shook their heads and looked up at Aki who was smirking at him and crossing his arms.  
  
''We have to find a way out of this place and find our sisters.'' Eiri said as he looked up and sighed. He looked at Satoshi as they looked up.  
  
''They must be here somewhere.'' Satoshi said as he looked up. ''We'd better find them in a hurry – something might happen to them.''  
  
They finally arrived, the white and blue portal opened – Kougaiji and Homura were the first to step out. Soon followed by everyone else. Sanzo looked up as they saw they were surrounded by nothing but desert lands – the wind was strong and Mika was still holding his hand as they both looked around them – as soon as everyone was out, the portal closed again.  
  
''Where are we?'' Mika asked as she looked up.  
  
''This is the high desert. '' Kougaiji answered. ''This is where Homura and I have been hiding, watching Gyoukumen Koushu's every move. '' he looked up. ''A few miles away from here is their new lair.''  
  
''What are we doing here?'' Gojyo asked. ''You said we'd go find the kids right now!''  
  
''Calm down, Gojyo.'' Hakkai said as he put a hand on his shoulder. ''I don't think we're ready as of yet.''  
  
Gojyo remained quiet as he frowned. He didn't say anything else, besides a moan of frustration as he lit up his cigarette impatiently. He wasn't usually the one to panic – but by this time he was really worried about his kids. He looked up as Naomi sighed and leaned on his shoulder.  
  
''Come on, Gojyo.'' Mika said. She looked worried, too though she tried her best to stay calm. ''This is hard for all of us. But we have to make sure we're ready – or else if something happens to us before we get there, we're not going to be able to see the kids.'' She shook her head. ''We can leave as soon as tomorrow.''  
  
''You need your weapons, don't you?'' Homura said as he looked up at them. He looked at Sanzo. ''You used your last bullets, you need more. We have it all in here.''  
  
''Have all what there?'' Hotaru asked.  
  
''We have all kinds of weapons here.'' He looked up and then grinned. ''Weapons that used to belong to people we knew.'' He turned around and started to walk towards a cave. ''This way then.''  
  
They all followed him – as they walked through the hole of the cave, it was dark and they could still hear water dripping from the roof. Gojyo frowned as a smell of old moss filled his nostrills, he shook his head and looked up.  
  
''Nice hideaway, you got any air fresheners or something?'' he asked. Naomi nudged him and sighed as she smirked slightly.  
  
''This is just the entrance. We can't afford anything too fancy it'll draw attention.'' Kougaiji said immediately as he looked up. ''Follow me.''  
  
They walked through a hallway of wet stone floors and crooked stone walls, which were covered with moss and cobwebs. After a few moments, Hotaru looked up as she almost slipped, her eyes widened and she gasped loudly. Mika looked up and grabbed her hand – both of them almost losing balance, Naomi sighed and grabbed each of their hands – as she pulled, the more slippery the ground got.  
  
Finally, Gojyo pulled the three women to safer ground as the rocks they stepped on earlier, fell into a dark abyss. ''Where does that thing lead to?'' Hotaru asked as she caught her breath and sighed.  
  
''We have a lot of trespassers here from Gyoukumen Koushu's side. We're the only ones who can get through this place without slipping into any of those holes. They lead to the very core of this hideout, and there's no way out of it – if you end up there, no matter how far you walk, you'll end up where you started.'' Homura said as he walked on.  
  
''Are you girls alright?'' Hakkai asked with worry.  
  
''We're fine.'' Mika answered as he looked ahead, she paused and then looked up. ''You two aren't the only ones here, are you?'' she asked.  
  
Kougaiji and Homura paused as they stopped before what looked like a dead end. They looked at each other before Homura took out a small perfectly round shaped rock from his pocket and put it through a hole of the same shape. Immediately, the ground shook slightly, and the stone rolled aside.  
  
Sanzo looked up and saw that the place they were in was now totally different. It was almost as if they were inside a tower. The floor was glossy marble and the room they entered was dark – the floor was carpeted and there were different carpets that hung on the wall. They walked in and Kougaiji stopped to look at them.  
  
''You'll be staying here for as long as you can.'' He paused. ''Until we help you get your kids back. We'll have to help you get ready for what's out there, too.''  
  
''How do you plan on doing that?'' Sanzo asked as he raised eyebrow.  
  
''Like we said before – you're running out of bullets.'' Homura said as he looked up and smirked slightly. ''Are you coming with me?'' he said as he turned to the other direction and started to walk off.  
  
Sanzo scowled and was about to say anything else – when Hakkai smiled and looked at him. ''Maa, maa Sanzo.'' He said as he nodded. ''Come on, he's the one who really knows where we are.''  
  
''Heh. Come on, Sanzo-sama.'' Gojyo said as he smirked. ''Lighten up a little bit.'' He looked up. ''This guy could be our only way out.''  
  
''Besides, he seems nice enough to help us.'' Goku said as he blinked and nodded.  
  
Sanzo scowled and started to walk after Homura. ''Hm.'' He said as he turned to Mika as looked at her, she smiled back gently and nodded.  
  
''Come with me for a while.'' Kougaiji said. ''We'll have to get you ready.''  
  
Sanzo stopped for a moment and then approached Mika, he took her hand for a moment – and then looked at her, his face expression calm.  
  
''Mika, I need to talk to you about something.''  
  
''Eh?'' she looked up and noticed him. ''You sound serious.''  
  
He looked up and then shook his head. ''Later on.'' He said as he looked at her for a moment, before turning away. He followed Homura as he walked on further.  
  
Hakkai sighed and looked over at Hotaru who kissed his cheek and smiled as she nodded. ''Go on.'' She walked to Mika's side and nodded. ''Homura-san might be waiting.''  
  
''Be careful.'' He said as he smiled before turning away.  
  
Gojyo looked up and winked at Naomi who smirked and winked right back.  
  
''Don't go anywhere without me.'' Gojyo said as he waved a hand and walked with the other two boys.  
  
''Isn't that supposed to be my line?'' she asked with a laugh before she turned to join the other two girls.  
  
Miori looked up as she tried to yank her hand free.  
  
''Hanase, kono kisama!'' she yelled as she kicked the guard on the foot as hard as she could, she pushed another one back and kicked him from the front as another guard held her back with both hands, she elbowed him and tried to break free, but was pulled by the hair towards one of the higher dungeons.  
  
''You little bitch!'' one of them called as he yanked on her hair harder. She winced and tried to break free but winced again as he pulled on her hair again.  
  
''I said let go of – '' she was cut off as a blade was pressed against her neck.  
  
''Listen here, you little brat.'' He said as he pressed the blade even harder. ''Nothing will happen to you if you shut up and do whatever we say.''  
  
''I'd rather kill you...'' Miori spat out as she struggled again to break free.  
  
The blade had already wounded her neck slightly when they heard more footsteps heading towards them – two more guards held had Natsumi with them, she had her hands tied up behind her back and there was dirt on her face, her clothes were crumpled as if she were in a struggle as she then snickered sarcastically at the guard who held her by the hands.  
  
''You know, it's a real good idea to let go of me right about now.'' she said in a low voice.  
  
''Or what? You little slut...'' he guard put his hand on her thigh – Miori's eyes widened as she struggled to get away.  
  
''You bastard! Don't touch her! –''  
  
Natsumi smirked and raised her foot, stomping right between his legs. He yelped in pain as he dropped Natsumi on the ground who immediately swiped her feet, making the one holding Miori drop her and the blade he was holding. Miori fell to the ground and she immediately pulled Natsumi to a safe side. Miori had picked up the knife used on her and aimed it towards them.  
  
''We're not afraid to kill every single one of you bastards.'' She said as she glared at them. ''We'll do it – so don't dare say we're little brats who don't have it in us...''  
  
''Well, maybe something will change your minds.'' A voice said as he looked up.  
  
They looked up to see a young man with brown hair and eyes – he snickered as he pushed his glasses up. He looked at them as he walked towards them and sighed as he smirked.  
  
''So, here you are – the daughters of the three members of the Sanzo- ikkou...'' he said as he looked at them. ''Genjo Miori and Sha Natsumi.'' He bowed politely, with a palm over his heart. ''Yoroshiku...''  
  
''Who the hell are you? Some freakshow?'' Natsumi asked as she caught her breath.  
  
''My name is Saneda. I'm one of Genjo-sensei's collegues over at the University.'' He smirked again and looked up. ''But I guess my cover is blown, you know now what I was in it for all along.''  
  
''What do you want with us?'' Miori asked.  
  
''I'm sorry you had to be caught across the crossfire.'' He said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair and smirked. ''We don't really mean to hurt you – though we will – if we need to.''  
  
''You don't scare me...'' Miori snapped.  
  
''Hou, we've got quite a young lady here, you've got your father's glare.'' He approached her, he put a hand on her chin. ''But your mother's eyes.''  
  
''Don't touch me!'' Miori moved away and aimed the knife at him.  
  
''Heh. Warui ne, Saneda-san.'' Natsumi said as she smirked sarcastically. ''My friend here doesn't exactly go for guys like you. You're way out of her me league – and mine...''  
  
Saneda laughed and shook his head as he then smirked. ''Sou desu ka?'' his brows met as he smirked malliciously at them. ''Then maybe I have someone else in mind!''  
  
They suddenly heard a familiar cry of pain – both of them gasped as they looked up.  
  
''Rie-chan!'' Miori called.  
  
''Kisama...'' Natsumi glared at him now. ''Where the hell did you take her?''  
  
''She's having fun with Ming-chan – the little girl put up quite a fight. She knocked down all the guards when they tried to throw their weapons towards her when they scared her.''  
  
Natsumi and Miori exchanged glances. ''You must be wondering how she did that...'' he looked up. ''If you must know there are a lot of things you don't know about your parents.'' He said as he drew near them and smirked. ''And yourselves.''  
  
They remained quiet as they looked up.  
  
''If you behave like good little girls, you can come and see her.'' Saneda said as he turned away and started to walk off. He glanced back at them. ''Well?''  
  
Natsumi stood up on her own and dusted herself off, Miori took her hand as they walked past the guards which brought them there. Saneda smirked as he lead the way.  
  
''Right this way, ladies.''  
  
TSUZUKU 


	7. By Degrees

Chapter Seven: By Degrees  
  
Author's Note: SPOILERS AHEAD! There is a spoiler ahead which I had based on Saiyuki Reload Episode 15 – Secret Ambition; Premonition. It's about Gyumao, Ni and Gyoukumen Koushu and the real reason behind the demons from Tougenkyou going nuts (That is if you don't know already, it's pretty obvious but in the episode – Kougaiji didn't know the exact reason why they were going nuts). This chapter is pretty long, please be patient. – Anyway, flames will be accepted – but flames gone out of line will be ignored. Reviews are greatly welcomed!  
  
The gigantic doors opened as Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku stood in front of them. Homura smirked as he lead them inside, as soon as he stepped in, torches lit up every dark corner – Goku's eyes widened and his mouth dropped in awe.  
  
''Look at this place!'' he cried as he was surrounded by all kinds of swords, daggers, guns and of the sort. He ran inside and went to the swords, running his hands on them – his eyes still wide from the surprise. ''You – you guys have been collecting this all this time?'' he asked as he turned to Homura.  
  
Homura smirked and looked at the remaining three as he nodded and looked up. ''Aren't you three going to look around?''  
  
Gojyo smirked as he looked at the swords and the guns – he sighed and looked up. None of these weapons were really his thing. He preferred something that he could handle easily and move freely with even when he was fighting. He looked around and shook his head, passing by the guns and the swords. He was about to give up as he shook his head again and sighed, frowning slightly.  
  
''None of these weapons are gonna do – is this your big selection?'' he asked Homura who was standing by the broadswords.  
  
Goku looked up at the bo's and blinked. He seemed rather interested in them as he picked one up and positioned it, moving it as if he were to strike someone down. He looked up and then smiled over at Homura who smirked right back at him and nodded.  
  
''If you want that Son Goku, it's yours.'' He said.  
  
''We can take as many as we want?'' Goku asked.  
  
Homura nodded. ''If you think you need more than one weapon – then you can go on ahead.''  
  
Goku laughed and then picked up another bo, studying it as he was looking for just the right one. Homura watched him carefully as he paused, the smirk on his face disappearing.  
  
/Son Goku. Heretic child born from a rock – His strength and his stamina are something else, his speed is super-human./ Homura smirked again as he leaned back with his eyes closed. /I wonder if you've changed through out the years, Seiten Taisen Son Goku?/  
  
''Son Goku.'' He called again.  
  
''Eh?'' Goku looked up.  
  
Homura smirked as he walked towards one of the corners of the stone walls. He felt for a specific spot before he pushed it open, Goku looked up in awe.  
  
''Suge... Omae wa honto ni suge...''  
  
''Hm.'' He looked at him. ''I could say the same thing for you.'' ''Ah?'' Goku looked at him. ''Anou saa, Homura.''  
  
''Nanda?''  
  
''I really don't remember anything that you're talking about. I think you're hiding something from us.'' He frowned slightly. ''What is it anyway? I really don't like it when people keep secrets from me, that's all. So, if there's something we have to know, you should just tell us.''  
  
Sanzo scowled as he looked up and Hakkai smiled as he sighed. It was just like Goku to say something like that. The boy had a very unusual honest nature that even most grown-ups didn't possess. This kind of behavior somehow made him more perceptive than people years older than him.  
  
''All those weapons that you have your eye on are effective but.'' Homura paused as he reached over to the open part of the wall, he took something out – a red colored staff with golden ends, he tossed it over to Goku who caught it and blinked as he looked up.  
  
''What's this?'' he asked.  
  
''That's the Nyoi Bo. It turns into a cudgel as well if you know how to use it.'' Homura answered him as he nodded. ''That used to be yours.''  
  
''Eh?!'' Goku looked at the bo and blinked once as he held it in his hands. ''It used to be mine? –''  
  
Sanzo scowled and looked at Homura. It did seem like he had all the answers, and he knew exactly what to do at times like this. Though he didn't trust him or Kougaiji for that matter, he'd go along with it. He was already starting to worry about his kids, no matter how hard he tried to hide his anxiety. Hakkai looked over to him as he could tell that he was supressing himself yet again.  
  
''Sanzo?'' he asked.  
  
It took him a few minutes to answer, Hakkai knew it was really bad if it was that way. ''Nanda?''  
  
Hakkai turned to him, his emerald green eyes looking right into his deep violet ones. As if he were trying to say through his glance that he was worried as well and that Sanzo was not alone in all of this. He knew that Sanzo would never admit any sort of panic he felt from the inside, through the worse of times back then – he always kept a calm and neutral expression. But this could have been different.  
  
''We'll get them back, Sanzo.'' He finally said assuringly as he nodded. ''We'll get the kids back.''  
  
Sanzo paused for a few more moments as he knew he understood the glances that Hakkai threw over at him. He scowled, and turned away as he walked over to the left side of the room. Hakkai smiled slightly as he heard his friend's reply.  
  
''You don't have to tell me that, I know we will.'' He said.  
  
Gojyo in the meantime still looked around, he kicked the ground and frowned, as still there was nothing that caught his fancy. He looked up at Homura.  
  
''If you could help the stupid monkey over there, do you think you can help me out over here?''  
  
''Don't call me a monkey, you stinky kappa!''  
  
Homura smirked as he nodded and looked up at Gojyo.  
  
''Go to the right side of the wall, there's another hidden compartment somewhere there, find it and catch whatever comes out.''  
  
Gojyo frowned as he sighed, almost in frustration. But following Homura's instructions – he went to the right side of the wall, and tried to find a part of it, which could be pushed back and opened. He felt through the cold cement for a few moments before he smirked and then backed away, pushing the part of the wall as hard as he could. Finally, it gave way and was pushed aside.  
  
His eyes widened as something fell towards him, he caught it immediately. Making his other three companions look up at him.  
  
''Daijoubu desu ka, Gojyo?'' Hakkai asked as he looked at the redhead.  
  
''Yeah, I'm fine.'' He grumbled before he looked at what he was holding. He noticed that it was a long and gray colored staff, though for something that was kept up for a long time – it didn't rust or neither did the blade seem weak. It had a blade over at the left end and a chain with a curved blade over at the other. He looked up at Homura who smirked at him. ''That's the shakuju.'' He said. ''That used to be yours, too.''  
  
''Ore no?'' Gojyo paused and then smirked as he nodded. ''I like this one, mind if I take it?''  
  
''I wouldn't have given it to you if I minded.''  
  
Homura took something from one of the shelves and tossed it over to Sanzo, who looked up and caught it. He saw the brown pouch and he scowled as he looked back at Homura.  
  
''It's a little present for you, Sanzo.'' Homura said with a nod.  
  
He opened the pouch carefully and saw bullets had filled the whole thing. He looked back at him as he continued to speak.  
  
''That pouch will make sure that those bullets never run out, so always keep it with you.''  
  
Sanzo paused for a few moments before he put the small pouch in his pockets, he looked at Hakkai who was looking around.  
  
''Found anything yet?'' he asked.  
  
Hakkai sighed as he shook his head and looked up. He saw Homura who was looking at him and smiled slightly.  
  
''I'm afraid nothing around here interests me as well, Homura-san.'' He said as he shook his head. ''Perhaps maybe I'll try to fight without weapons instead – that's possible after all, isn't it?''  
  
''You'll also run into the risk of turning into a youkai if you kill a thousand.'' Sanzo answered him and looked around as he sighed, looking back at Hakkai. ''I read about it somewhere, I don't know if it's true around here – but that's how it went in the Chinese legends.''  
  
''You're right.'' Homura said with a nod.  
  
''You mean any of us could turn youkai?'' Goku asked again as he looked up.  
  
Homura paused and nodded. ''But then again, what difference does it make, you knew how that was like back then.''  
  
''That's it. This guy's hiding out on us.'' Gojyo said as he frowned and jerked his thumb over at Homura.  
  
''Cho Hakkai.'' He called again. ''You don't need any weapons.''  
  
''Eh? – '' he looked up at him. ''But you just said I might turn into a youkai...''  
  
Homura shook his head as he looked up. ''You'll know what I'm talking about the next time youkai come to attack. '' he turned away as he glanced back at them.  
  
''You should be careful about those youkai.'' He said as he looked up. ''They have a fondness for attacking people you care for.''  
  
Miori and Natsumi were lead to a cellar – worse than the one they were thrown into. The rancid smells were twice as strong and the ground was a blanketed with moss, water and blood. They were sure that bodies had been newly killed were the ones thrown by the area – Miori gagged as she put a hand over her nose and mouth to cover the disgusting scent. Natsumi tried her hardest to keep control as she looked around.  
  
Both of them looked up and gasped as they heard another cry of pain. They looked up at Saneda who only chuckled and waved a hand.  
  
''Ah, looks like they're having fun back there, don't you agree?''  
  
''What are you doing to her?!'' Miori asked as she looked up and frowned, clenching her fists.  
  
''Oh, just what Ming-chan would like to call discipline.'' Saneda stopped walking and turned to them, he smirked and bowed as he gestured to the very end cellar, they heard a stern voice of a young woman.  
  
''I don't care what you're planning to do to me – but...'' she had paused to take a deep breath. ''I won't let you hurt my friends, not a hair on their heads!''  
  
''Rie-chan!'' Natsumi called as he ran towards the cellar. Saneda stepped back and let the two girls run to the cellar and pushing the doors open, both of them looking up. They saw a woman around her late thirties, with her dark brown hair and black eyes – she glared profusely at the young girl on the ground who struggled to get up – her clothes were already slightly tattered as she looked as if she tried her best to avoid the whip that the woman had held.  
  
''Rie-chan!'' Miori ran to her and helped her up. ''Rie-chan! What did they?! –''  
  
She looked up and saw a whip coming her way, she frowned and raised up an arm, catching the whip around her wrist – she winced as she pulled on it.  
  
''What the hell have you been doing to her you hag?!'' she yelled at her.  
  
Saneda looked over to the woman who held the whip and was dressed in gray colored robes.  
  
''Yo, Ming-chan. I told you to take it easy on the little girl and leave a bit for me.'' he snickered. ''Things between her mom and I never really did happen so – I guess I'm gonna have to settle for her.''  
  
''You damned pervert.'' Natsumi spat out as she ran to the two other girls.  
  
''Let's cut to the chase shall we?'' Ming said as she raised an eyebrow and looked at them. ''You girls are the only things we need to get your fathers here. After we're through with them, we don't need you anymore, but we'll kill you anyway.''  
  
''What the hell do you want with them? –'' Natsumi asked.  
  
''They used to be the advisaries sent to Tenjiku ---'' Rie explained as she looked up and winced, she pushed herself off as she sat up and glared silently at Ming. ''Gyoukumen Koushu wants revenge for destroying her plan – and she hasn't given up on it yet either ---''  
  
Natsumi and Miori looked at each other and then looked up.  
  
''You mean? – '' Miori asked as she looked up at her and then back to Saneda. ''Gyumao's still sealed up?''  
  
Saneda nodded as he smirked and looked over at Ming.  
  
''And Gyoukumen Koushu-sama has everything she needs.'' Ming said as she looked up. ''And it's with your parents.'' She shot a glance at Miori. ''With your father.''  
  
''Atashi no –'' Miori stammered, now nervously. ''Tousan wa...'' her brows met again. ''You – you wouldn't dare hurt him! And don't you dare do anything to my mother! –''  
  
Ming smirked slightly as she looked at them. ''That's up for us to decide.'' She sighed. ''Now, we're going to make sure that your parents come here. And I'm sure this is an offer they can't refuse.'' She looked up at the youkai guards that Saneda were with.  
  
Immediately, they moved – two of them grabbed Natsumi by the wrist and pulled her away from the two – and another two started to drag Miori and Rie away from each other.  
  
''Beat them until they don't have a single drop of blood left in them – and then tell me when you're through –''  
  
Saneda suddenly laughed and shook his head, his laughter became louder and louder. Ming looked at him and frowned, she cracked the whip on the ground and shot a threatening glare at him.  
  
''What's so funny?'' she asked.  
  
''No style as usual, Ming-chan!'' Saneda said as he shook his head and sighed. ''If you really want to push buttons, then make sure you push the right ones. '' he looked up at the youkai guards who held Natsumi.  
  
''You two – take another one with you and have your fun.'' He said as he smirked. ''You know what I mean of course, don't you?''  
  
Natsumi glared at him as she was able to elbow one of the youkai and then step on the other one's foot. She frowned and clenched her fists as she attacked Saneda.  
  
''I've just had about enough of your bullshit!'' she yelled as she glared at him. ''I'd rather die than have scumbags like you get their hands on me!''  
  
Saneda smirked as he avoided her punches, Natsumi's eyes were already narrowed as if she were ready to kill him with a blow. She tried to spin and kick his face, but he had grabbed a hold of her ankle and yanked it as hard as he could. Natsumi cried out in surprise as she fell to the ground. She looked up angrily as she tried to push herself up.  
  
But instead, she felt a thin and sharp edge sink into the side of her neck. She tried to move her arms and tried to get up, but soon she felt her arms and her legs shaking – her vision was doubling as she saw Saneda walking towards her. He grinned as he knelt before her and reached out a hand by the side of her neck, he pulled something off – and he had shown her a small dart with a kind of yellow liquid at the end of the small needle. He threw it aside and patted her hand.  
  
''There, now you can relax – all nice and easy --- warm and tingly.'' He snickered and nodded to the three-youkai guards that had her from the beginning. They started to drag her away as he laughed and waved at her.  
  
''Have fun.''  
  
He looked over to Miori and Rie who were being held still and he grinned and nodded as he walked towards them.  
  
''As for you two – it's time for detention – with Ming-chan and I.''  
  
There were beautifully crafted red doors, which opened the moment they stepped in front of it. Homura had told them that they were going to where the women were picking weapons of their own. Since Gojyo said he wanted to see it, and Hakkai wanted to see if his wife was adjusting just fine. The former fighting god was kind enough to take them there, he told them that later night he was sure that youkai were coming to attack them and make sure they were dead before they could even get to their children.  
  
They looked up as there were torches, which already lit since there were people in the room before them. Kougaiji was standing by the side of the room, leaning on the wall. He looked up as he saw Homura and the four boys behind him. He didn't say anything more, instead – he gestured them to come inside. Homura nodded back and glanced at the four before walking right in. Sanzo scowled as he stepped in and looked up to see another archive of swords, guns and other weapons. The selection seemed bigger than the one they had been brought to. Goku already had his Nyoi Bo, Gojyo with his shakuju and Sanzo with his shourenjuu. Hakkai was still busy trying to figure out what his weapon could have been.  
  
They looked up and saw the three women who were still busy looking around. Naomi frowned as she passed by the section of guns, she wasn't much of the gun person. Nor did she fancy swords, Hotaru immediately walked over to the section of the spears where she could have found something easily, but was deciding exactly which one to pick. Mika looked up at the other weapons, she didn't seem like she was interested in any of them.  
  
''Still no luck, huh?'' Gojyo asked as he looked up.  
  
Mika sighed and shook her head. ''I don't think it's easy considering I ever had to pick a weapon for anything before.'' She looked up and took a dagger from one of the shelves. ''I've never needed one, anyway.''  
  
''Well, just think. We're doing this for the children.'' Hotaru said as she shook her head and looked up. She saw Goku and Gojyo holding their weapons, the worried look on her face worsened as she saw Hakkai with no weapons.  
  
''Anata, why aren't you holding any weapons?'' she asked.  
  
Hakkai sighed as he smiled and looked up. ''Homura-san said that I didn't need it – he said I would find out soon enough.'' Of course, he didn't mention that Homura said he would find out during the next youkai attack. Satoshi and Rie were just taken away, she didn't really need this.  
  
Hotaru looked up at Homura who nodded. ''Are you sure about this.''  
  
''Trust him on this.'' Kougaiji said as he glanced at her. ''He knows what's he's talking about. He remembers.'' He looked over at Mika who looked at him.  
  
''We still don't understand half of this.'' Mika said, now sternly as she glanced at Kougaiji and crossed her arms. ''Why would Gyoukumen Koushu waste her time on this?''  
  
Kougaiji shot a frown back at her as he looked up calmly and walked past her. ''Gyoukumen Koushu is lazy, and she wouldn't do anything she knows she won't get anything out of.'' He looked up. ''This is different – for mainly one reason. The only sure reason that she's doing this is because –'' he paused and looked at Mika, who after a few moments – looked surprised.  
  
''Masaka ne...'' she looked up.  
  
''Sou da.'' Kougaiji said with a nod. ''Gyumao, my father is still waiting to be resurrected. And Gyoukumen Koushu isn't going to stop until she has the only thing she needs.'' He looked at Sanzo. ''The Maten Kyoumon.''  
  
Sanzo looked at him. ''Maten Kyoumon? What the hell are you talking about, I don't /have/ the Maten Kyoumon – how could I have it? I don't even stay in the temple anymore.''  
  
''It can't be mistaken.'' Kougaiji said as he looked at him. ''Ni is sure that you have it, and his sources can never be mistaken.'' Goku was quiet for a few moments as he paused and looked up. Before he could say anything – Kougaiji looked up again.  
  
''That's why they took your kids in the first place, and if you don't hand over the sutra – they will kill your children.''  
  
Hotaru gasped as she looked up worriedly, Naomi frowned and bit her lip – Mika looked aside as she tried her best to remain calm.  
  
''What is this Gyumao guy about anyway?'' Gojyo asked.  
  
''I heard from the legend that he was a great bull demon who ruled over Tenjiku and that was it.'' Hakkai said. ''I don't really know much about it. ''  
  
Sanzo paused before he looked up at Kougaiji. ''Correct me if I'm wrong.'' He remained calm as he continued. ''When he was still sealed in – youkai and humans could live together in peace. Until his resurrection project started, then the youkai started to lose control.'' He looked at Kougaiji. ''But the real cause was done by Gyoukumen Koushu and Ni – not Gyumao himself.'' He remained silent for a little while. ''It was because Ni did something to your subordinates.''  
  
Kougaiji paused and then clenched his fists, his brows met as he nodded.  
  
''Ni was the one who brain washed my suboridinates and the other youkai. That's why they lost control.'' He looked up. ''What's more is – we're not even sure if Gyoukumen Koushu isn't being used as a puppet.''  
  
''It looks like there's more to this game than it sounds.'' Hakkai said, the smile on his face now gone as he looked slightly serious. He looked up at Kougaiji. ''What happens then when they get the sutra?''  
  
''Gyumao takes over again, the city might become overrun by youkai.'' Kougaiji answered. ''Who knows that that fox woman is up to? Or Ni, Saneda or Ming.''  
  
''Saneda...'' Sanzo trailed off as he scowled. ''I knew he was in here somewhere...'' he looked up at Kougaiji. He started running a list of chances when Saneda might have been hiding somewhere. He figured his was probably in the restaurant that night making sure things were going as planned.  
  
Goku approached Mika and tugged at her sleeve. She looked up at Goku who was looking at her.  
  
''Nani yo, Goku?'' she asked almost gently.  
  
''Before I left the temple...'' Goku said as he started fumbling with his pockets. ''Sanzo's father gave me something. He said that he knew Sanzo would never come home – and that he doesn't really want to see any of his family members. But – ojichan said it was about time that this happened.''  
  
''About time that what happened?'' she asked again.  
  
Goku took out a parchment, which was rolled up in a scroll and showed it to Mika. ''He said that it was time that Sanzo kept this.'' He paused. ''I thought maybe that this was the sutra that Kougaiji was talking about – I guess I forgot all about it.''  
  
Mika took the scripture from him and looked up at Sanzo, she started to walk towards him.  
  
''Sanzo...'' she trailed off as he looked at her, she gave him the rolled up parchment and nodded. ''This must be yours.''  
  
He took the scroll from her and rolled it open. ''This is the – Maten Kyoumon.'' He said as he studied it carefully. He noticed the writing and read through them before looking at Mika. ''Where did you get this?''  
  
Mika gestured over to Goku. ''He said your father wanted you to have it.''  
  
Homura and Kougaiji looked at each other before Kougaiji walked over to Sanzo and extended a hand.  
  
''Let me keep it.'' He said calmly.  
  
Sanzo scowled as he shook his head and pocketed it himself, he looked at Kougaiji and raised an eyebrow.  
  
''I'll keep it myself.'' He said. Kougaiji should have known better – Sanzo didn't really trust anyone with anything that he owned. He knew that the only place that it could be safe was in his own hands.  
  
Kougaiji looked at him as he insisted one more time. ''It would be better off with us if we kept it – Gyoukumen Koushu won't pay much attention to us since you're here.''  
  
''Kougaiji...'' Homura said as he raised up a hand and shook his head as he smirked. ''It's alright. Sanzo knows what he's doing and I think he's capable enough of handling the sutra himself.''  
  
There was a long reluctant pause with the former Tenjiku prince. Who looked around and then at Sanzo who was scowling at him as he held the sutra. Then he looked at Homura who smirked back at him.  
  
''After all, you weren't able to get your hands on it even once.'' Homura shot what seemed like an insult over to Kougaiji who's eyes narrowed at his companion. Homura ignored his threatening glance with a single snicker as he nodded to Sanzo.  
  
''It's alright. Keep it by yourself then.'' He said with a nod.  
  
Mika looked at Homura and nodded. ''Thank you, Homura-san. I'm glad you have faith in Sanzo's capabilities.'' She paused. ''Like I do.''  
  
He looked at Mika and then smiled slightly as he nodded. ''Of course, I wouldn't say what I don't mean.''  
  
''Well, I'm not about to let this guy kill my kids.'' Naomi said with a serious tone in her voice, she paused and stopped as she picked up an ax with a long staff and with sharp double edge blade. She held it with both hands and nodded as she looked up. ''I'm taking this one.''  
  
Gojyo smirked and nodded. ''You sure you can handle that?''  
  
''Hm. Do I look like Little Miss Mary-Sue to you?'' she asked as she put a hand on her hip.  
  
Hotaru was now panicking in the inside. She kept thinking about where her kids could be, questions came entering her mind. Where could they be? What were those people doing to them? Were they alright? She shook her head and sighed, taking a deep breath. This wasn't the time to panic and she knew that. She had to be calm, and she had to stay like that – or else she'd never get anything done. She nodded as she looked around – she suddenly noticed a tall staff with a spear blade over at the edge. She walked over to it and picked it up with both hands, she looked over at Kougaiji.  
  
''This one looks like it's been used way too many times.'' She said as she looked up at him. ''It looks kind of old compared to the other ones around here.''  
  
She suddenly saw the expression on Kougaiji's face slowly change. She blinked as her bright green eyes stared at him carefully. His eyes stared at the weapon she was holding – his brows slightly met – but at the same time his own eyes were slightly softening as if he had remembered something he really didn't want to. He clenched his fists before he looked away and calmly talked as he walked to the door.  
  
Hotaru noticed the seeming pain in his eyes before he looked up.  
  
''It belonged to someone I used to know...'' he said, trailing off almost quietly.  
  
''Eh?''  
  
''She was a subordinate – but she's not here anymore.'' His tone sounded morose. He looked ahead and for a minute his mind was somewhere else, he didn't say anything. But Hotaru noted that there regret written all over his expression, a certain sadness that she knew he kept but wouldn't rather bring up.  
  
''Kougaiji...'' she trailed off as she looked up.  
  
''Just pick a weapon...'' he said as the doors opened for him. ''They'll be here by sundown, I'm sure of it.''  
  
And they watched as he walked off. Homura leaned back and closed his eyes. Obviously, he knew who Kougaiji was talking about.  
  
''I won't use this...'' Hotaru said as she put the spear back into it's place.  
  
''Looks like it was a girl.'' Gojyo said as he looked up and sighed.  
  
''It sometimes always is.'' Hakkai said as he sighed. ''She seem to be something else to Kougaiji-san.''  
  
Hotaru bit her lip as she knew she had some fault in it. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything – now it had obviously triggered a painful memory, and that was the last thing she meant to do. She had to apologize, she felt really bad about it and she had to let him know.  
  
Her thoughts were rattled as she saw a red velvet box on one of the top shelves. She slowly reached over and held it with both hands, she ran one over the smooth surface of the container, and then placed it on a table – before opening it.  
  
''What's that?'' Naomi asked as she looked over, Mika soon peered behind her shoulder as well.  
  
''I don't know.'' Hotaru blinked once as she saw two curved blades, picking one up – she studied it carefully.  
  
''Be careful with that.'' She finally heard Sanzo say.  
  
They looked over him and he stared back at them as he nodded once and sighed. ''If you press the handle a little harder, you'll see what I mean.'' He said as he gestured for them to do it.  
  
Hotaru pressed the blade harder, when the blade suddenly spread out into several more – the three women were surprised as it now formed a metallic fan, made up of the linked blades which had multiplied from earlier.  
  
''I'll take it!'' she said slightly smiling. Hakkai laughed softly as he was behind them, he sighed as he looked over to Hotaru.  
  
''Good choice.'' Homura said as he then looked at Mika. ''You're the only one who hasn't picked anything.''  
  
Mika smiled slightly as she looked up and stared around. ''You'll have to be patient with me.'' she said as she sighed. ''I'm particular when it comes to picking things I have to use.'' She looked over to Sanzo who smirked slightly before lighting up a cigarette as he was probably acknowledging the truth in what she said.  
  
''But you don't really need a weapon... do you?'' Homura asked as he looked at her.  
  
She froze as she looked over to the spears, before she closed her eyes and glanced back at him.  
  
''What are you getting at?'' she asked, her dark rose lips forming into a slight frown.  
  
''When you were still in the restaurant – the youkai was about to attack your daughter – you stepped in and protected her, but you had to use something you've been keeping and you've practiced in a while, or else you would have been both killed.''  
  
''Ah, sou ne.'' Mika looked over to him and crossed her arms as she smirked slightly and raised and eyebrow as she looked at him. ''You've certainly got your ways to prove your point, Homura-san.'' Her voice remained calm and slightly strict, as she looked up at him.  
  
''I'm right though aren't, I?'' he asked again.  
  
''There is no escaping you, is there?'' Mika asked as she sighed and looked up. Sanzo was scowling as he puffed out another smoke, he hated Homura's method of squeezing answers out of someone by annoying them. But he wasn't about to step in and stop him from doing it to his wife, because he knew that she could dish out whatever he was trying to pull.  
  
''Yes, you're right. I probably don't need them – but I'll take weapons anyway.'' She said as she went over to the swords. ''I've got telekinetic abilities – and I've been practicing them ever since I was young. It ran in the family, there were hardly any boys in the bloodline – and every female member of the family had a special ability – mine happen to be that. ''  
  
''Why didn't you tell us?'' Hotaru asked as she looked over to Mika.  
  
''I didn't think it would matter until now.'' Mika said as she looked up. ''There was no point in telling you.''  
  
''Then Miori might have gotten something from you. '' Goku said as he looked up.  
  
''Probably, but whatever it is, we haven't waken it up yet.'' Mika answered. ''It's up to her to do that.''  
  
She passed by the swords where she stopped to see a sword which was not so long – it was only half the size of a japanese sword, the hilt was straight and was entricately designed. The blade was slightly curved as she could see from the shape of the sheathe. She picked it up with both hands and gently, slowly pulled the sword out of the sheathe, revealing a glimmering sharp curved blade.  
  
''You might want to be careful with that – that sword is one of the most dangerous weapons around here – it's one of the most effective – but also one of the most dangerous.'' Homura paused. ''One wrong move and you can kill yourself with it, it can cut through a whole brick wall if you can handle it – it can cut through almost anything.''  
  
''Sou ne...'' Mika said as she took it by her side.  
  
''You're taking – that?'' Naomi asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
''Eh.'' She smiled slightly and glanced over at Naomi. ''Why do you find that so hard to believe?''  
  
''You just never seemed like the sword type of person to me.'' Naomi answered again with a shrug. ''Well, Homura. We've got what we needed.''  
  
''Good. Now you wait.'' Homura said. ''Your rooms are ready – and you've got clothes in the cabinets in the room. Pick whatever you want and we'll wait there.'' He turned away to walk out the door. ''If anyone needs me, I'll be out. You can ask questions later.''  
  
And he turned around to leave, Sanzo watched him as he leaned back.  
  
''Damn it!'' Aki said as he slumped down the floor, sitting position – he sighed and looked up at the wall and the bars. ''There's absolutely no breaking through these things.'' He looked up at Eiri who was scowling and Satoshi who sighed as he looked around, trying to find a weak wall somewhere – or any other methods of escape they could use.  
  
''What do we do now, pretty boy?'' Aki asked Eiri, who shot a glare back at him with one eyebrow raised. ''Since you're the one with the bright ideas all the time, tell us what the hell we do now?''  
  
''First of all, you stop calling me pretty boy or you'll be eating my fist in a few minutes.'' Eiri threatened in a low voice.  
  
''Oh? I'd like to see you try.'' Aki said as he rolled up a sleeve already. ''Droopy eyed pretty boy, you like that better?''  
  
''How about if you see just how much you want your lights knocked out of you?''  
  
''Why you! –''  
  
Satoshi stepped in between as he sighed and looked at them. ''I think we've got enough youkai trying to kill us – we don't need each other to threaten to do the same, now do we?'' he asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
The two glanced at him and then backed away from each other. Satoshi sighed in relief as he nodded and looked up. ''Tonikaku wa – '' he paused. ''We still have to find someway out of here, our sisters could be hurt.''  
  
''Natsumi can handle herself, I'm sure of that – but I guess you're right.'' Aki glanced over to Eiri who was staring off outside the cellar they were in. He knew that he was thinking about his sister Miori and where she could be – or what's worse, what they could be doing to her. Though he and his sister didn't get along all the time – Eiri always made sure that he watched over her and didn't really want her hurt, though they exchanged physical abuse most of the time at home. He cared for his sister and she cared for him as well, in her own little way.  
  
Eiri walked over to the wall and leaned back over at the left side as he sighed and looked up. ''Aa. If only we can find a weak spot over at the wall, there's always one.''  
  
''Well, maybe not on this one.'' Satoshi said as she looked up. ''Or maybe they put it in a place where it won't be so obvious.''  
  
''You could be right.'' Eiri's hand pushed against the small corner of the left side of the wall to push himself up from the wall he was leaning on. When suddenly the wall he had been resting on slid open, Eiri's amethyst eyes widened as he fell into the hole – Satoshi's eyes widened as he rushed over and saw nothing but darkness and his friend falling into the dark abyss.  
  
''EIRI!'' Satoshi called as he paused, his heart racing as he heard a loud thud on the ground. His eyes widened and he felt his hand shaking – he looked behind him, Aki was just as surprised as he was.  
  
''Looks like he found it...''Aki said as he whistled and looked up.  
  
''Come on, Aki! We have to follow him!'' Satoshi said. ''He could be hurt!''  
  
''Nah... I kinda like it this way.'' Aki said jokingly. ''Can't we just leave him there?''  
  
''Aki!'' Satoshi sounded panicked. And he knew that was bad, since usually Satoshi was so calm about everything. Even in the direst situations. The look on his face also told Aki that this was no joke to him and he was genuinely worried about Eiri.  
  
He sighed and waved a hand. ''Alright, alright. Sheesh – don't worry so much – he's fine. I'm sure.''  
  
Satoshi looked up and sighed. ''I hope so.'' He jumped into the hole without hesitation – Aki stood there for a while before he snickered, shook his head and sighed as he walked to the hole.  
  
''Man, those guys – if I wasn't so smart – I probably wouldn't know where these guys are headed...'' he shook his head with an all knowing smirk before he jumped into the hole, following Satoshi.  
  
TSUZUKU  
  
translations:  
  
Tonikaku – Anyway  
  
Sou ne – words used to agree with something. It could mean 'yes' or 'you're right.'  
  
Maten Kyoumon – (every Saiyuki fan knows this) Evil Sutra  
  
Author's Note: You probably know who that subodinate Kou was talking about was – Yaone fans or Kougaiji/Yaone fans, hope you guys don't kill me. But if you must then go ahead It's a free country after all Keep reading, I hope! 


End file.
